Wer ist Haruka wirklich?
by MichiruKaio
Summary: Seit einiger Zeit spürt Haruka eine seltsame Energie in sich von der sie nicht weiß ob sie guter oder böser Natur ist. Wird sie ihr versprechen brechen und Michiru verlassen? Wer ist Haruka und auf welcher Seite wird sie stehen? - überarbeitete Version -
1. Ein erholsamer Kurzurlaub

Wer ist Haruka wirklich

Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

_Hi Leute, ich hatte vor kurzen meine eigene Fanfiktion hier gelesen gehabt und konnte nur die Hände über den Kopf zusammenschlagen. Was hatte ich nur für einen Mist geschrieben?_

_Nun ja jetzt habe ich ihn erneut geschrieben und weiß sogar noch worum es alles gehen soll. Unter anderem aber auch, da ich die alte Version noch auf dem PC habe sowie die Vorgeschichte an sich nie beendet hatte. Letztendlich hoffe ich, dass mein Schreibstil sich verbessert hat und ich wenn möglich ein paar Kommentare mehr erhalten werde._

_Chiru_

Kapitel 1 – Ein erholsamer Kurzurlaub

Unruhig wälzte sich Michiru im Schlaf hin und her. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte Entsetzen und Angst. Ab und zu sprach sie während dieser Alpträume oder jammerte leise vor sich hin.

Haruka erwachte als sie die Unruhe ihres Engels bemerkte und setzte sich etwas auf. Sanft strich sie ihr über die Wange und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Durch die Berührungen erwachte diese kurz darauf aus ihrem Traum und sah ihre Partnerin unsicher an.

„Haruka?" fragte diese zitternd und spürte wie die Angesprochene ihr sanft über den Rücken stricht.

„Es ist schon gut, Michiru. Ich bin bei dir."

„Ich habe Angst. … Haruka … Du? … Wirst mich doch nie verlassen, … oder?"

„Nein, dass werde ich nicht. Ich bleibe immer bei dir, mein Engel, versprochen."

Kurz darauf stand Haruka auf und füllt im Badezimmer einen Becher mit Wasser, welchen sie Michiru bracht. Diese nahm ihn dankend entgegen und trank etwas davon.

„Kannst du nun wieder schlafen?" fragte Haruka liebevoll als sie sich erneut ins Bett legte. Zögernd nickte Michiru, kuschelte sich jedoch an ihre Freundin, welche ihr erneut über den Rücken streichelte. Durch diese gleichmäßige und ruhige Bewegung stellte sich bei Michiru langsam ein angenehm traumloser Schlaf ein.

Haruka konnte ihrerseits jetzt nicht mehr so leicht einschlafen und dachte über die Alpträume ihrer Freundin nach. Was jedoch nicht ihr einziges Problem war. Es gab noch eines, was sie bisher jedoch niemanden gesagt hatte.

_Wenn ich doch nur wüsste was ich tun soll. Warum hat sie nur diese Träume? Hängt das Ganze wirklich zusammen? Doch was soll das bedeuten?_

_Ich will nicht von hier fort. Warum sollte ich den auch? Schließlich weiß ich wie sehr es meinem Engel verletzen würde. Es geht einfach nicht._

_Wieso muss da noch etwas sein, was nicht sein darf? Wieso nur, wieso?_

_Wie könnte ich dich einfach so allein lassen. Ich liebe dich doch, mein Meeresengel …Michiru.´_

Erneut sah Haruka ihre Geliebte an und schmiegte sich an diese. Nach einiger Zeit schlief auch sie ein und hatte erneut einen der ihr bekannten Träume. Doch war sie entgegen Michiru neugierig auf die Fortsetzung dieser. Sie ahnte, dass sie etwas mit ihr zu tun hatten und nicht nur mit ihr sondern auch noch mit zwei anderen ihr sehr bekannter Personen.

Einige Tage vergingen in welchen Michiru scheinbar keine dieser Alpträume hatte. Doch wurde Haruka eines Morgens erneut von einer weinenden Michiru aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sanft weckte sie ihre Angebetete auf und tröstete diese. Sie konnte ja nichts für ihre Träume. Dennoch beunruhigten diese Haruka, aufgrund ihrer Häufigkeit. Noch immer geschockt von dem letzten Traum klammerte sich Michiru an sie und weinte etwas.

„Ich habe Angst, Ruka. Die letzten Tage ging es ja, doch nun wird er immer schlimmer. Was ist wenn es eine Vision ist? Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Ruka." Sagte sie verwirrt und ängstlich.

„Du wirst mich nie verlieren, mein Engel. Ich bin immer bei dir." Versuchte Haruka ihre Partnerin zu beruhigen, was sich jedoch als schwieriger herausstellte als erwartet. Die Schreckgespenster wollten sich nicht vertreiben lassen. Bis Haruka spontan auf die Idee kam mit Michiru zusammen einen Tagesausflug zu unternehmen. Beide hatten keine Verpflichtungen an diesem Tag, die sie nicht hätten verschrieben können. Wodurch Michiru zwar beginnend zögerlich aber dennoch erfreut zustimmte.

Ihre Sorge bezog sich jedoch nur auf die Einkäufe die sie normal erledigte, doch konnte Haruka sie überreden ausnahmsweise jemand anderen diese erledigen zu lassen. Was wohl auch dem Konto der Beiden zugute kam, welches dadurch nicht ganz so schnell abnahm.

Während sich Haruka umzog dachte sie erneut nach. Es wäre gut möglich, dass es sich bei den Träumen um eine Vision handelte, doch aus welcher Zeit sollten diese kommen? Wie weit würden sie in der Zukunft liegen, sollte ihre Freundin Recht behalten. Und vor allem würden sie auch genauso schlimm werden, wie Michiru sie sah? Momentan wusste die Windkriegerin nicht was sie von dem halten sollte, da sie sich kein Leben ohne Michiru vorstellen konnte. Sie verging ja bereits, wenn sie nur einen Tag von ihrer Geliebten getrennt war. Dennoch nahm sie sich vor mit Usagi zu reden, vielleicht erging es ihr genauso. Doch Harukas wichtigste Sorge war die unbekannte Kraft, welche sie in sich spürte und die sie schier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Was wäre wenn sie sich als Fluch statt als Segen offenbarte?

Erst als Michiru nach einiger Zeit aus dem Bad kam wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Lächelnd gingen sie runter zum Essen wo auch schon die Anderen warteten und mit Frühstücken beschäftigt waren.

Vor ein paar Jahren hatten sie Zuwachs in ihrem Haus erhalten durch Chibiusa, die erneut in die Vergangenheit gereist war um ihre Freunde zu besuchen. Dies nahmen jedenfalls anfänglich alle an. Usagi war zu Mamoru gezogen und lebte, nach einigen hin und her, mit ihm zusammen. Etwas später zogen ihre Eltern nach Nagano, wo sie sich sehr wohl fühlten und ihr Vater sich eine neue Stelle gesucht hatte. Daher entschlossen sich die Outhers die Kurze zu sich zu nehmen, zumal Hotaru ihre beste Freundin war und Setsuna die Zwei liebte, als wären es ihre eigenen Kinder. Nach dem Kampf gegen Galaxia erhielt Hotaru die Möglichkeit genauso wie normale Jugendliche aufzuwachsen und wuchs daher nicht mehr sprungartig. Nur ihre Fähigkeit sehr schnell zu lernen behielt sie bei, doch lag dies ganz normal an ihrer Intelligenz. Ebenso die Fähigkeit Wunden durch ein Handauflegen heilen zu lassen behielt sie, welche sehr wahrscheinlich durch ihre Identität als Kriegerin des Lebens und des Todes kam.

Gemütlich setzten sich Haruka und Michiru mit an den Tisch um zu frühstücken. Nebenbei fragte Haruka ob nicht jemand die Einkäufe übernehme könne, damit sie etwas mit ihrer Geliebten unternehmen konnte. Wie zu erwarten war hatte niemand etwas dagegen, da alle wussten, dass Michiru häufig von Alpträumen gequält wurde. Außerdem war ihnen bekannt wie selten die Beiden Zeit für einander hatten.

Oft genug verbrachte Haruka ihre Zeit auf der Rennstrecke und Michiru hatte ihre Kurse zu leiten. Obwohl beide ihre Berufe liebten, so hatten sie nicht ständig Zeit etwas zu unternehmen. Es wäre keinem in den Sinn gekommen sich dagegen zu stellen. Besonders da es sich keiner mit Haruka verscherzen wollte, die manchmal unausstehlich werden konnte, wenn es ihrem Engel schlecht ging.

Nachdem das Paar alles zusammengepackt hatte, was sie für ein Picknick im Wald benötigten, fuhren sie los. Wohlig lehnte sich Michiru zurück und genoss die Fahrt. Haruka hatte ihr verschwiegen wohin sie mit ihr zu fahren gedachte und so konnte sich die Türkishaarige einfach nur ausruhen. Was sie auch soweit tat bis sie einschlief.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte die Lippen der Rennfahrerin, als sie ihren Schatz, während eines Seitenblickes, selig schlummern sah. Es würde ihr gut tun zu schlafen. Nur hoffte sie, dass dieser Schlaf nicht durch einen dieser üblen Träume vorzeitig enden würde.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Haruka an ihrem Ziel an und hielt an einer Lichtung.

Sie hatte durch Zufall diesen Ort gefunden, als sie einmal in dieser Gegend zu tun hatte. Normal wäre sie damals direkt nach Hause gefahren, doch wusste sie, dass ihr Schatz an jenem Tag beschäftigt war.

Leise stieg sie aus, nahm den Picknickkorb aus dem Auto und eine Decke. Noch wollte Haruka ihren Engel nicht aufwecken, sodass sie diese schlafen lies. Zügig ging sie einen kleinen Weg entlang, der scheinbar sehr selten genutzt wurde, bis sie den See erreichte.

An diesem Ort fühlte sich Haruka wohl, der silbern glitzernde See reflektierte die Strahlen der Sonne und nur ein sanfter Lufthauch wehte über ihn. Woraufhin kleinere Wellen an den Strand spülten. Die Brise brachte den lieblichen Duft der Pflanzen mit sich, welche im Wald wuchsen. Alles erschien friedlich und herrschte im Einklang.

Summend stellte Haruka den Korb hin und breitete die Decke aus, welche sie für Michiru und sich mitgenommen hatte. Danach verteilte sie auf jener das Essen und die Getränke. Sie hatten nicht sehr viel mitgenommen. Dennoch war von allem reichlich vorhanden. Scheinbar hatte Michiru daran gedacht, wie viel ihr Schatz ab und zu futtern konnte, dass man sich nur wundern konnte wie groß deren Magen war und dafür vorgesorgt. Liebevoll lächelte Haruka dabei und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen, in dem ihr Engel immer noch schlief.

Vorsichtig nahm sie Michiru auf den Arm und trug sie bis zu dem Picknickplatz. Dort legte sie sie erneut langsam hin und setzte sich neben ihren Engel. Zärtlich strich sie ihr über die Wange und bemerkte lächelnd, wie ihr Schatz langsam aufwachte.

„Gut geschlafen, Chiru-chan?" fragte Haruka ihre geliebte Freundin, welche sanft lächelnd zustimmte und sich aufsetzte. Nun konnte auch sie die Umgebung bewundern. Worauf hin sie sich an ihre angebetete Rennfahrerin schmiegte und sich von ihre streicheln lies. Ruhig erkundete sie mit den Augen das Umfeld und stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass Haruka schon alles ausgepackt hatte.

„Der Platz hier ist herrlich, Ruka-chan. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es so ein Ort in der Nähe existiert." Sagte sie ruhig und sah dann strahlend auf den See.

Dies entging auch ihrer Freundin nicht, welche sich langsam erhob und nun ihrer Partnerin beim Aufstehen half um mit ihr näher an den See zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass Michiru das Wasser liebte. Nicht umsonst war sie, Neptun, die Kriegerin der Meere und Ozeane und neben Merkur der Kriegerin der Seen, Bäche und Flüsse, gab es wohl kaum jemanden der das Wasser noch mehr liebte.

Langsam ging das Liebespaar am Strand entlang, dabei wählte Michiru die rechte Seite, welche näher am Wasser war. Damit ihre Schuhe jedoch nicht nass würden zog sie diese aus und nahm sie in die Hand. Sanft umspielte das Wasser ihre Füße. Entspannt schmiegte sie sich an ihre, für alle Welt als Mann erscheinende, Geliebte.

Nach einigen wunderbaren Momenten wurde es Zeit, dass die Sonne ihren Platz mit der Nacht tauschte. Beide saßen nebeneinander und sahen sich den traumhaftesten Sonnenuntergang an, an welchen sie sich je erinnern konnten. In einem fantastischen Farbenspiel verabschiedete sich die Sonne langsam von einem Tag, der Beiden noch sehr lange in Erinnerung bleiben würde.

„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, Ruka. Sonst wird man uns morgen noch vermissen."

Haruka stimmte ihr zu und langsam brachten sie alle Sachen zurück zum Auto. Ein letztes Mal sahen sie noch in die Richtung, wo der See lag. Daraufhin stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren los.

_Im Gegensatz zum Original war ich hier zu faul weiter zu schreiben. Finde diese Stelle jedoch genauso passend. Bitte sagt mir ob dieses Kapitel besser geworden ist als das vom Original. Dies habe ich ebenfalls noch auf Fanfiktion.de online stehen, doch wird es nur so lange bleiben bis ich bei dem letzten Kapitel welches ich dort hochgeladen habe fertig habe._

_  
Und eine wichtige __**Bitte**__**: **__Sagt mir wenn etwas nicht so gut ist, sagt was ich besser machen kann. Wenn dies keiner macht, kann ich mich nicht verbessern. Und seit ehrlich! Ich will wissen, wie ich meinen Schreibstil verbessern kann.  
Es ist nicht gleich beleidigend, wenn man ehrliche und vor allem hilfreiche Kritiken schreibt._


	2. Ein neuer Gegner?

Vorgeschichte – Wer ist Haruka wirklich

Vorgeschichte – Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

Haruka hatte mit Michiru kurzfristig einen Ausflug gemacht um ihre Ängste zu zerstreuen...

Kapitel 2 – Ein neuer Gegner?

Nach dem Ausflug mit Haruka verging einige Zeit, in welcher Michiru von keinem der ihr so bekannten Alpträumen gepeinigt wurde. Ruhig verlief das Leben in dem Haus weiter und jeder ging wie auch sonst seinen Tätigkeiten nach.

Dennoch kam der Tag an dem alle Senshis des Sonnensystems zusammengerufen wurden. Der Treffpunkt sollte - wie so oft bereits - der Hiwaka Schrein sein. Immer wieder hatten sie sich an diesem Ort getroffen. Damals kombiniert mit dem Lernen für die Prüfungen.

Haruka war gerade auf dem Weg zum Schrein als sie im Park auch schon Usagi traf.

„Hi Haru, ist dir der Sprit ausgegangen oder gar zu teuer geworden. Du bist doch sonst nicht ohne dein Motorrad oder deinem Auto unterwegs."

„Hi Odango, dass stimmt ja nun auch wieder nicht." erwiderte Haruka schmunzelnd, Usagis verhassten Spitznamen nutzend. Welche darauf auch regelmäßig an sprang, so wie auch dieses Mal. Die Windkriegerin liebte es ihre zukünftige Königin und Prinzessin immer wieder aufs Neue zu triezen. Wusste sie doch, dass es ein Spaß war. Dennoch wendeten sie sich kurz darauf auch den Grund des Treffens zu. Vor etwa zwei Tagen hatte Usagi ein paar verhältnismäßig schwache Dämonen bemerkt, welche sie jedoch leicht besiegen konnte. Denn anderen sowie Luna hatte sie bisher - jedoch entgegen ihrer Art - nichts gesagt. Sie wollte ihren Freunden die Möglichkeit geben ein normales und vor allem ruhiges Leben zu führen. Was während der ständigen Kriege nicht möglich war. Damals so wie auch jetzt wünschte sie sich noch ein friedliches Leben, wie die anderen Menschen. Doch war es ihnen durch ihr Schicksal als Sailorkämpferinnen verwehrt. Nur langsam hatte sie sich daran gewöhnen können. Jetzt war sie alt genug und hatte für sie alle gehofft nie wieder Kämpfen zu müssen. Trotz allem musste sie feststellen, dass der Frieden nicht für immer blieb. Nun war es wieder an der Zeit sich der Dunkelheit zu stellen.

Haruka hatte dabei noch ein anderes Problem. Sie beschäftigte sich noch immer mit den Alpträumen von Michiru, welche ihr bis vor einer Weile noch große Sorgen bereitet hatten. Was sollte werden, wenn dies Bilder aus der Zukunft wären? Visionen, wie es manche Sailor Senshis zeitweise hatten. Nicht umsonst war die Meereskriegerin für gewisse Ereignisse und Wellen leichter empfänglich als sie selbst. Denn obwohl auch sie früher von Visionen einer zerstörten Welt gepeinigt wurde, so verhielten sich diese im Gegensatz zu Michirus noch in Grenzen.

Die ältere Kriegerin erzählte Usagi von den Träumen ihrer Freundin. Doch war sie überrascht und auch geschockt zu erfahren, dass nicht nur diese Alpträume hatte. Auch der Prinz und zukünftige König schien ähnliche Träume zu haben. Die Frage war jedoch, welche Bedeutung sie hätten. Denn eines war den beiden Freundinnen sicher, ein Zufall war ausgeschlossen.

Als sie kurz darauf alle im Hiwaka Schrein zusammen saßen erklärte ihnen Ray, die Miko und Priesterin des Schreins, dass sie seltsame Visionen hatte und auch die Aura einer unbekannten Macht spürte. Dies wurde auch von Setsuna und Hotaru bestätigt, welche ebenfalls das Gefühl hatte etwas Mächtiges würde sich der Erde nähern. Dennoch konnten sie sich noch nicht darauf einigen ob es nun guter oder böser Natur sein. Wobei sie alle das Erste hofften. Doch wussten es zwei von der Gruppe besser, sie konnten sich zusammenreimen, dass die Zukunft alles andere als rosig werden würde.

Usagi sah Haruka fragend an, ob sie ihre Befürchtung den anderen sagen sollte? Jedoch würde dies gleichzeitig etwas seltsam aussehen. Besonders da sie immer noch als schusselige und verträumte Usagi zählte. - Eine sehr mächtige Kriegerin zwar und sogar eine Prinzessin aus der Vergangenheit und die zukünftige Königin. – Dennoch konnte sich niemand diese junge fröhliche Frau als gewissenhaft und ruhig vorstellen, obwohl sie dies in der Zukunft sein sollte. Es würde in jedem Fall seltsam aussehen, wenn gerade sie ihnen erst im Nachhinein zu verstehen gäbe, dass neue Gegner aufgetaucht waren.

Haruka verstand diesen Blick und entschloss sich das Geheimnis ihrer jüngeren Freundin zu schützen. Sie war von den Anwesenden scheinbar die Einzige, welche von jenem wusste. Deswegen gab sie zu verstehen, dass sie jetzt alle vorsichtiger sein sollten.

„In erster Linie gilt jeder Eindringling von einer anderen Galaxie oder anderen Stern als unser Gegner. Wir sollten uns jedenfalls darauf vorbereiten erneut zu kämpfen. So lange wir nichts Genaueres wissen. Schließlich waren es auch letztes Mal Senshis gegen die wir gekämpft haben. Senshis wie wir es ja auch selbst sind."

Zustimmend nickten alle etwas gedrückt. Sie hatten bereits erwartet, dass Haruka so etwas sagen würde. Bekanntlich war sie ja auch früher nicht begeistert davon gewesen, als sich die Inners mit den StarLights angefreundet hatten. Obwohl sie wussten, dass die Windkriegerin damals Recht hatte waren sie nur ihren Gefühlen gefolgt, angeführt von ihrer Prinzessin.

Drei Stunden später trennte sich die Gruppe wieder, nicht ohne ein weiteres Treffen zu verabreden. Jeder einzelne hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, welche dieses Gespräch hervorgerufen hatte.

Haruka und Michiru machten sich gemeinsam auf dem Weg zum Strand, wo sie am Besten ihre Gedanken ordnen konnten. Langsam beruhigten sie sich wieder und sahen dem Spiel der Wellen zu.

„Das heißt also, dass wir wieder kämpfen müssen." sagte Michiru ruhiger als sie sich fühlte.

Diese Information hatte sie aufgewühlt und nun kam auch in ihr wieder die Angst hervor, dass ihre Träume wohl möglich die Zukunft zeigen würden.

„Es sieht so aus." erwiderte ihre Freundin ruhig und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich habe Angst, Ruka... Was ist wenn es wahr ist?" ängstlich sah die Kriegerin ihrer Meere die Rennfahrerin an.

Der dieser Gedanke ebenfalls Angst machte. Doch versuchte diese jene Angst zu verdrängen.

„Ich bleibe bei dir, mein Engel. Habe keine Angst, wir müssen unsere Aufgabe erfüllen. Nur wenn wir dies machen können wir wieder in Frieden leben."

„Du weißt genauso wie ich, dass es niemals nur friedlich sein wird. Es wird immer Zeiten geben in denen wir Kämpfen müssen. Nur ich habe Angst davor dich zu verlieren."

„Ich weiß, Chiru. Aber du kennst doch das Sprichwort, Unkraut vergeht nicht." Versuchte sie ihre Freundin aufzumuntern und küsste sie leicht auf die Nase. Woraufhin Michiru leicht schmunzelte und sich in die doch starken Arme ihrer Freundin kuschelte.

„Danke."

Am Abend hatten sich Haruka und Michiru sehr schnell in ihr Schlafzimmer verzogen um etwas für sich zu sein. Keiner von Beiden wollte unbedingt noch mit ihren Mitbewohnerinnen diskutieren. Leider blieb ihnen nicht genügend Zeit, wodurch Setsuna in einem eindeutig peinlichen Moment ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Dabei vergaß diese auch fast schon was sie wollte als sie mit hochrotem Kopf in eine andere Richtung sah. Michiru sammelte daraufhin schnell ein paar Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auf und reichte Haruka ihre um sich daraufhin etwas anzuziehen.

Doch Haruka reagierte auf die Sachen kaum und sah Setsuna verdutzt an um daraufhin schmutzig zu grinsen.

„Wenn du mitmachen wolltest hättest du nur ein Ton sagen müssten, Setsu-chan." erwiderte sie spöttisch.

Stotternd versuchte Setsuna etwas zu erwidern brachte jedoch keinen Ton hervor. Dennoch nahm ihre so schon rote Gesichtsfarbe noch weitere Schattierungen an.

„Haruka!" schimpfte Michiru entrüstet und sah ihre Kampfgefährtin an. Jedoch konnte sie sich ein Lachen nicht ganz unterdrücken als sie den hochroten Kopf, Setsunas, sah.

„I...ich w...wollte", versuchte die Kriegerin der Zeit es erneut. Doch gelang es ihr nicht einen vernünftigen Satz zu Ende zu führen.

Kurz darauf erschien auch schon die Kriegerin des Saturns und sah verwirrt zu den drei Frauen.

„Wieso seit ihr noch nicht verwandelt? Was ist den passiert?" fragte diese als ihr Setsunas mittlerweile leicht ungesund rote Gesichtsfarbe auffiel.

Verwundert sahen Michiru und Haruka zu ihrer Ziehtochter, welche im Fuku in der Tür stand.

„Verwandelt? Was ist passiert?" fragten Beide synchron.

„Ihr wisst es nicht? Spürt ihr den nicht die Gefahr? Dämonen sind aufgetaucht und die Anderen brauchen unsere Hilfe. Verwandelt euch schnell!" sagte sie verwirrt über diese seltsame Situation. Erst in diesem Moment spürte das Paar die Gefahr der Dunkelheit und verwandelten sich.

Am Juban Park angekommen, hörte die Gruppe bereits den Lärm des Kampfes. Schnell rannten sie zum Ausgangspunkt und sahen nur noch wie die Inneren weggeschleudert wurden. Fast alle waren bereits verletzt, einzig Enternal Sailor Moon schien noch unverletzt zu sein. Mühsam rappelten sich die Kriegerinnen wieder auf und machten sich bereit zu einem weiteren Angriff auf das Monster. Dieses hatte erneut einen Angriff vorbereitet und die Energiebälle schossen wieder in Richtung der geschwächten Senshis. Diese sahen nur noch geschockt die immer näher kommenden Kugeln, denen sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnten. Einzig Uranus Energieball schützte sie vor weiteren Verletzungen in dem diese zerstört wurden.

Der Dämon bemerkte diesen Angriff und sah sich wütend und verwirrt um. Nirgends konnte er jemanden sehen, der dafür verantwortlich war. Erneut griff er die geschwächten Senshis an, welche ebenfalls verwirrt erschienen. Da niemand der vermuteten Kriegerinnen auftauchte.

Uranus und Saturn hatten Chibi-Moon im letzten Moment zurückgehalten vorzuspringen und sich vorzustellen. Das Monster war ihnen möglicherweise überlegen und so hielten sie sich im Hintergrund um den Überraschungseffekt nutzen zu können.

Dieses Mal wehrte Neptun die Angriffe ab, jedoch aus einer anderen Richtung als Uranus zuvor. Chibi-Moon welche daraufhin verstand versteckte sich daraufhin hinter den Inneren Senshis um mit Sailor Moon zusammen anzugreifen. Pluto und Saturn postierten sich zu den beiden Seiten während Uranus und Neptun sich schräg hinter den Dämon verbargen. Zu viert griffen die äußeren Kriegerinnen aus verschiedenen Richtungen an.

Diese Taktik verwirrte das Monster Zusehens, welches getroffen wurde. Jedoch kam der Schock erst kurz darauf. Der Dämon war ihnen bei weitem überlegen. Trotz des gemeinsamen und zudem direkten Angriffs hatte er keinerlei Verletzung davongetragen. Nicht einmal die kleinste Schramme war zu sehen. Geschockt nahmen dies die Senshis zur Kenntnis und fragten sich was sie nur tun könnten.

Das Monster wurde aufgrund der vielen Angriffe immer wütender und geriet in eine Raserei. Wodurch es in alle Richtungen seine Angriffe abfeuerte. Die äußeren Kriegerinnen konnten noch knapp ausweichen. Doch die bereits geschwächten Inneren gelang es nicht.

„Silence Wall", rief Saturn im letzen Moment um die Kriegerinnen zu schützen, keine Sekunde zu spät.

Kurz darauf hörten sie auch schon drei ihnen bekannte Stimmen.

„Star Serious Laser!"

„Star Gentle Uterus!"

„Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Die Angriffe trafen den Dämon und hielten ihn kurzzeitig in Schacht.

„Nicht die schon wieder. Haben wir niemals unsere Ruhe!" rief Uranus kurz darauf aus, als sich das Trio in ihrer altbekannten Form vorstellte. Doch geschah dasselbe, was die Outers mit ihrem Überraschungsangriff vermeiden wollte. Der Gegner hatte sich vom Angriff erholt und setzte für einen weiteren Angriff an. Dennoch war Uranus schneller und schickte ihre Attacke los um den des Dämons abzuwehren.

„Verflucht noch einmal, wenn ihr nicht kämpfen könnt mischt euch gefälligst nicht in unsere Arbeit ein. Wir haben keine Zeit auch noch Babysitter für euch zu spielen." Explodierte Uranus, über diese Unvorsichtigkeit der drei Sternen Senshis.

„Keine Sorge aus dem Alter für Babysitter sind wir bereits raus. Aber vielleicht hast du dies mit euch vertauscht? Sieht jedenfalls nicht gut für euch aus." Erwiderte Fighter diese für Harukas Verhältnisse schon netten Worte. Woraufhin Angesprochene nur knurrte und ihn finster Anblickte.

„Hey! Hört auf euch zu streiten, wir haben noch was zu tun!" rief ihnen Saturn zu, welche bemerkte wie nah ihre Ziehmutter einem weitaus größeren Ausbruch war.

Saturn hatte die zwei keinen Augenblick zu spät aus ihren Streitereien gezogen, als auch der nächste Angriff des Monsters kurz bevor stand. Sie mussten es irgendwie schaffen dieses Monster zu besiegen. Doch konnte niemand einen Schwachpunkt erkennen.

„Wir sollten unsere Kräfte als Senshi verbinden, vielleicht schaffen wir es wenn wir unsere Kristalle mit nutzen." Erklang eine ruhige Stimmte aus dem Hintergrund. Dort war mit den Star Lights auch eine weitere Person aufgetaucht. Diese ebenfalls ein Sailor Fuku trug, welcher sich von allen anderen abhob und eher wie eine Blüte aussah. Sailor Kakyuu war erneut auf der Erde.

Erstaunt über das plötzliche Auftretten der Prinzessin von Kinmoku nickten alle Senshis nur. Die Inneren hatten sich indes ebenfalls langsam aufgerappelt und machten sich für einen neuen Angriff bereit.

„Kinmoku Crystal Power!"

„Silver Crystal Power!"

„Star Light Crystal Power!"

Gemeinsam riefen die Senshis die Mächte ihrer Kristalle herbei, wobei die Kriegerinnen des inneren und äußeren Kreises ihre Mächte mit dem Silber Kristall verbanden. Ebenso wie die Star Lights einzig und allein die Kräfte der Sternenlichter beschworen und die Prinzessin den Kristall ihres Planeten beschwor. Alle drei Mächte verbanden sich zu einer einzigen Energie.

„Sailor Crystal Power!"

Mit der verbundenen Energie aller Kristalle traf die leuchtende Kugel den Dämon. Welcher jenen Angriff erst abwehren wollte, doch zu spät bemerkte, wie stark diese Attacke war. Zu spät um sich noch zu schützen. So zerfiel jener zu Staub und der Wind wirbelte diesen davon.

Erschöpft sackten die Kriegerinnen auf den Boden. Die Vereinigung aller Kräfte zerrte auch an ihnen und sie würden wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen. Eh sie erneut genug Kraft gesammelt hätten. Um in der Zukunft noch einmal gegen solch ein Monster zu kämpfen.

Eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht trafen sich drei Personen an einem geheimen Ort. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine große Kugel, welche mit Nebelschleiern umhüllt war. Niemand konnte in jener etwas erkennen.

„Es geht erneut los."

„Ja, und sie sind stärker als es Galaxia damals war."

„Das durften wir ja heute eindeutig feststellen. Wir haben selbst gemeinsam nur knapp den Sieg errungen."

„Ich weiß."

Gemeinsam schwiegen die Frauen wieder und sahen auf die Kugel in welcher sich langsam die Erde zeigte. Eine blaue Kugel die von innen heraus erstrahlte und von einem goldenen und silbernen Licht umgeben war.

„Wer könnte nur solche Dämonen zur Erde senden? Diese Kraft des Monsters übertraf alle bisherigen Gegner."

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vielleicht ist Keiko zurückgekehrt."

„Keiko? Ist jener nicht verbannt worden?"

„Nein, damals verschwand er einfach spurlos. Bevor er verbannt werden konnte. Es wurde auch danach nirgendwo eine Leiche gefunden."

„Wenn er es ist, wird er noch stärkere Monster schicken."

„Wodurch es nicht gerade einfacher für uns wird."

„Witzbold, das Problem betrifft wohl eher die Anderen. Wir haben die Möglichkeit in der Not noch andere Kräfte einzusetzen. Der Rest jedoch nicht und 3 von 14 ist nicht sonderlich viel, wenn wir Mamoru außen vor lassen."

„Ja, du hast ja Recht."

„Wir sollten vielleicht einmal in seinem früheren Versteck nachsehen. Könnte schließlich sein, dass er dorthin zurückgekehrt ist. Besonders wenn er denkt wir wären tot."

„Möglich wäre es schon, auch wenn sehr dumm. Und leichtsinnig ist er auch damals nicht gewesen." Zu

„Zerstöre nicht unsere Hoffnung. Desto schneller wir ihn finden, desto früher können wir ihn in seine Schranken weisen."

_Ende/ Kapitel 2 - Ein neuer Gegner / Fortsetzung folgt_

_So ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Sry, das es so lange gedauert hat. gg_

_Dieses Mal habe ich es verbessert und hoffe ihr seht es ebenso. Ich werde für die Fortsetzung nun nur noch die „Original Sprüche" verwenden bzw. neue. Diese jedoch auch auf Englisch, wie es im Original ist bzw. „Japanisch-Englisch". Über Kommis würde ich mich freuen. Zu Mal ich wissen will, ob der Fanfiktion überhaupt noch jemanden interessiert und was ich besser machen kann._

5


	3. Harukas Verschwinden

Vorgeschichte – Wer ist Haruka wirklich

Vorgeschichte – Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

So hier habe ich das dritte Kapitel zu „Wer ist Haruka wirklich?" Hoffe es gefällt euch.

es spielt gleich nach dem zweiten Kapitel weiter. -

Kapitel 3 – Harukas Verschwinden

Langsam wachte Haruka auf und sah auf die Uhr neben sich. Leicht seufzend hob sie den Arm und massierte sich leicht die Schläfen. Hatte sie das eben geträumt? Fragte sich die Windkriegerin, der das eben sehr real erschien. Doch wie sollte sie dies wirklich erlebt haben, wenn sie geschlafen hatte? Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wäre es real gewesen, müsste sie die Zusammenhänge doch auch verstehen. Sie hatte mit zwei weiteren Personen gesprochen, die ihr nicht unbekannt waren. Das wusste Haruka genau. Dennoch konnte sie die Stimmen keinen der Senshis zuordnen. Und vor allem wer war dieser Keiko, von dem sie meinte er wäre zurückgekehrt? Ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie diesen Namen noch nie gehört.

Nachdenklich sah sie an die Decke, in letzter Zeit hatte sie solch seltsame Träume spürte immer wieder eine andere Energie in sich, welche nichts mit Uranus zu tun hatte. Und obwohl sie in ihren Träumen in keiner Form irgendetwas Schlechtes tat, so hatte sie trotzdem Angst davor, dass diese Macht gefährlich sein könnte.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und versuchte Michiru nicht zu wecken. Was jedoch nicht ganz klappte. Haruka bemerkte dies und streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie da wäre. Leise ging sie daraufhin zum Schrank und holte dort eine kleine Box hervor. Diese war vor ein paar Tagen vor der Tür gelegen. Sie hatte sie jedoch nicht öffnen können, dabei war es nur ein Deckel der über der Kiste lag.

Langsam ging Haruka ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Die Schatulle stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch und sah sie an. Sie wollte es noch einmal versuchen sie zu öffnen. Vielleicht klappte es ja jetzt. Schlafen konnte sie im Moment sowieso nicht mehr und damit tat sie was Sinnvolles. Ruhig legte sie die Hände an die Seiten der Kiste und versuchte so den Deckel nach oben zu schieben. Was jedoch nicht funktionierte. Jener bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Seufzend legte sie die Hand auf den Deckel, da sie die Box hochheben wollte. Urplötzlich umfing ihre Hand und die Schatulle ein sanftes Leuchten, woraufhin Letzteres sich öffnete.

Die Box war mit einem roten Kissen ausgepolstert und hatte am Deckel jedoch einen dunkelblauen Hintergrund mit goldenen Ornamenten. Auf dem Polster lag eine kleine Kette mit Anhänger, welche Haruka vorsichtig entnahm. Sorgsam betrachtete sie das Kettchen und hielt es dabei ins Mondlicht, welches vom Fenster herein viel. In diesem Moment viel ihr eine Gravur auf, welche in den Anhänger eingearbeitet war. Woraufhin sie diesen näher betrachtete.

_Ayumi Haruka Yasmina Tenou Moreau_

Ein Teil ihres Namens vor dort in lateinischen Buchstaben zu lesen, ebenso wie die Namen Ayumi und Yasmina. Diese kannte die Windkriegerin nicht. Doch erschien es ihr bereits seltsam ihren Namen dort zu erkennen. Der Anhänger hatte die leichte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schlüssel, wobei der breitere Teil ein seltsames Symbol zeigte, welches entfernt an eine vom einem Drachen beschützte Rose denken lies, welche ein Herz umschloss in ihrem Kelch. Nur am Rande war die Gravur vorhanden.

Etwas unsicher band sie die Kette um und ging nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, wo Michiru noch immer erstaunlich ruhig schlief. Ein paar Minuten sah Haruka ihrem Engel beim Schlafen zu und lächelte leicht traurig.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Chiru." Bildeten ihre Lippen leicht zitternd die vorerst letzten Worte an die junge Frau, woraufhin Haruka erneut den Raum verließ.

Erneut ging Haruka in die Stube und schrieb einen Brief an Michiru. Was ihr jedoch erst im fünften Versuch gelang. Immer wieder musste sie vor 2 bis 5 Minuten überlegen was sie schreiben wollte, ohne ihren Engel zu sehr zu verletzen. Sie wollte nicht gehen, doch irgendwoher wusste sie, dass sie es nun müsste. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hätte. Doch der Teil in ihr, welcher für den Planeten Uranus kämpfte und auch der der Michiru liebte versuchten sie davon abzuhalten. Haruka hatte jedoch Angst, Angst ihre Partnerin und Freundin zu verlieren. Sie wollte jene nicht verletzen, doch so lange sie ihre neue Kraft nicht wusste einzuschätzen wäre Abstand in jedem Falle sicherer für alle. So dachte sie es sich in jenem Moment jedenfalls.

_Mein geliebter Engel,_

_wenn du diesen Brief liest, bin ich nicht mehr hier im Land der aufgehenden Sonne. Bitte suche mich nicht. Es tut mir weh dich verlassen zu müssen, besonders da ich dir den Grund nicht nennen kann. Meinen Henshin sowie den Talisman lasse ich in deiner Obhut, sie werden dich beschützen, bitte passe gut darauf auf. Der Wohnungsschlüssel liegt auf der Kommode._

_Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht bei dir bin. Doch glaube mir ich werde dich immer beschützen. Egal was geschieht, wenn auch nicht körperlich so bin ich geistig bei dir und passe auf dich auf. Wenn wir uns wieder sehen werde ich es dir vielleicht erklären können. Ich möchte dich wieder glücklich sehen. Bitte vertrau mir Chiru und vergiss mich bitte nicht._

_In liebe deine Haruka_

Mehrmals lass sich Haruka diesen Brief durch und legte ihn sorgfältig auf den Stubentisch. Dort würden sie ihn früh genug finden. Danach zog sie sich im Flur an und machte sich leise auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Sie nutzte dafür keines der Autos oder Motorräder sondern ging etwa 3 Kilometer zu Fuß bis sie ein Taxi bestellte und sich zum Flughafen fahren lies. So würden sie, sie nicht ganz so leicht finden. Sollten sie entgegen ihrer Bitte sie suchen.

Am Flughafen angekommen besorgte sie sich ein Ticket ins Ausland. Sie wusste nicht genau wohin sie reisen wollte. Doch erschien ihr dieses eine Land in Europa viel versprechender als alle anderen. Eine Stunde musste sie noch warten, bis sie in den Flieger konnte. Da sie nur eine kleine Tasche dabei hatte, welche noch als Handgepäck zählte brauchte sie sich auch durch die Kontrolle nicht allzu lange aufhalten und gelangte schnell an ihr Ziel.

Dort suche sie sich ihren Sitzplatz und lehnte sich zurück. Schnell war sie eingeschlafen und erwachte auch erst wieder als sie in der Luft waren. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es in Japan bereits 5 Uhr morgens war. In etwa drei Stunden würden ihre nun ehemaligen Mitbewohner sowie Partnerin aufstehen.

Ruhig sah sie nach draußen und dachte nach. Sie war nun auf den Weg in ein für sie doch recht fremdes Land. Bis auf die ein zweimal in welchen sie Urlaub gemacht hatten, war sie noch nie dort gewesen. Und dieses Mal hatte sie nicht vor an den Stränden Urlaub zu machen sondern im inneren des Landes auf Erkundungsreise zu gehen. Es wurde an der Zeit etwas über sich heraus zu finden. Seufzend besah sie sich den Ahnhänger ihrer Kette und dachte nach. Wohl sollte sie es mit den ihr neuen Namen versuchen. Doch dürfte dies schwierig werden, da sie keinen Ausweis mit diesen Namen besaß.

„Yasmina Moreau" sagte sie leise vor sich hin und dachte nach. Der Name klang schon mal eindeutig französisch. Vielleicht sollte sie den Namen Ayumi auch noch nutzen, um ihre geringen Französischkenntnisse zu erklären.

Langsam besah sie sich ihren derzeitigen Ausweis, welchen sie aus ihrer Tasche nahm und staunte nicht schlecht.

Nachname: Moreau

Vorname: Yasmina Ayumi

Bis auf das Foto deutete nichts mehr auf den Namen Haruka Tenou. Als hätte es diesen nicht gegeben. Verwirrt sah sie auf die Forder- und Rückseite. Doch war dort alles gleich geblieben. Bis auf die Adresse, welche noch irgendwie verwischt aussah. Was war geschehen? Fragte sich Haruka und sah den Anhänger an, von welchem erneut ein leichtes leuchten ausging. Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Ticket, in welchem auch ihr Name vermerkt war. Und schluckte leicht als auch auf jenem der neue Name vermerkt war.

Drei Stunden später als der Flieger gerade in Frankreich landete erwachten auch die nun vier Bewohnerinnen des Hauses, in welchem Haruka bis vor einigen Stunden noch gelebt hatte. Es war ein herrlicher Sonntagmorgen, welcher für besonders eine Person wohl mit der Beginn einiger Probleme werden würde.

Langsam wachte Michiru in dem großen Doppelbett auf. Die Sonne schien bereits ins Zimmer und erleuchtete jeden Winkel. Genüsslich streckte sich und drehte sich zur anderen Seite um noch etwas mit ihrer Partnerin zu kuscheln. Jedoch gab es auf der anderen Bettseite keine weitere Wärmequelle. Verwundert öffnete die Meereskriegerin die Augen und fand das Bett leer vor. War Haruka etwa schon aufgestanden? So etwas kannte sie von ihrer Freundin nun gar nicht, schließlich war Haruka doch der Morgenmuffel und Langschläfer von ihnen.

So stand sie auf in der Annahme, dass ihre geliebte Partnerin unten in der Küche dabei war das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Doch wurde sie auch in diesem Falle enttäuscht. Nirgendwo war Haruka zu finden und wie ihr mit einem Blick auf die Kommode und das Schlüsselbrett bestätigt wurde war auch der Schlüssel noch da.

In diesem Moment kamen auch Setsuna, Hotaru und Chibi-Usa nach unten.

„Morgen, Michiru-san." Grüsste die Jüngste unter ihnen die Meereskriegerin fröhlich.

„Wo ist den Haruka-kun?"

„Sicher wird sie noch schlafen." Lachte Hotaru daraufhin, nicht ahnend, was wirklich der Falle war. Setsuna welche auf diese Antwort jedoch bemerkt hatte wie sich Michiru versteift hatte wunderte sich leicht.

„Was ist los Michiru?" fragte sie besorgt und wurde mit einen unsicheren Blick von der Angesprochenen bedacht.

„Haruka schläft nicht, sie … sie ist nicht da." Antwortete sie und ging mit den Anderen in die Stube von der aus sie in die Küche kamen.

„Was? Sie ist wirklich mal früher wach als wir? Vielleicht ist sie ja Brötchen holen?"

„Ohne Auto? Der nächste Bäcker ist etwa 10 Kilometer entfernt und die nächste Tankstelle ist auch nicht näher." Setzte Hotaru ein, welcher ebenfalls aufgefallen war, dass alle Schlüssel da waren. Ratlos setzten sich die drei in der Küche auf die Stühle und überlegten wo Haruka sein könnte, wenn schon nicht im Bett und auf dem Weg zum Bäcker.

„Hey da liegt ein Brief." Rief kurz darauf Chibi-Usa, welcher auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ein Umschlag aufgefallen war.

Schnell sprang Michiru auf und nahm ihn mit in die Küche. Vorsichtig drehte sie ihn nach Links und Recht, wobei sie den Schriftzug „_für Michiru"_ lass und ihn daraufhin öffnete. Gleichzeitig fing sie an etwas zu zittern. Unsicher zog sie das Stück Papier heraus und faltete es auf. Sie spürte, dass da etwas nicht stimmte und überflog den Zettel mehr als ihn zu lesen.

Kaum war sie am Ende angelangt lies sie den Brief auch schon fallen und lief nach draußen. Doch brach sie im Flur weinend zusammen als ihr auffiel, dass Harukas Schuhe und Jacke fehlte. Verwirrt beobachteten die anderen drei das Schauspiel. Hotaru war als Erste aufgesprungen und versuchte ihre Ziehmutter nun zu beruhigen, obwohl sie nicht den Grund ihres Weinens kannte. Langsam hob Setsuna währenddessen den Brief auf und erkannte Harukas Schrift. Schnell überflog sie den Brief und schluckte schwer. Traurig sah sie zu Michiru, welche wie ein Häufchen Elend im Flur kniete und weinte. Chibi-Usa und Hotaru standen bei ihr und versuchten sie zu beruhigen. Was Beiden jedoch nicht gelang. Fragend sahen sie zu Setsuna, die den Brief auf den Tisch liegen lies.

„Haruka hat uns verlassen. Sie …. Sie hat das Land verlassen und ihren Talisman sowie Henshin hier gelassen. Ohne können wir sie nicht erreichen."

Geschockt sahen die zwei Jüngeren zu der großen Frau, welche für Beide eine Art Mutterersatz gewesen war, als sie noch kleiner waren.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis die Gruppe sich von dem morgendlichen Schock soweit erholt hatte, dass sie sich an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt hatte. Und auch jetzt fragte sich jeder von ihnen, warum Haruka gegangen war. Besonders Michiru ging es sehr an die Nieren. Haruka war verschwunden. Sie hatte doch versprochen sie nicht allein zu lassen. Immer wieder versuchte die Meereskriegerin zu verstehen, was nun geschehen war. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen.

Am Abend saß Michiru traurig und einsam im Erker, von dem aus sie den Mond betrachtete. Der Tag war an ihr vorbeigegangen als würde sie nicht existieren. Irgendwie ging alles weiter, doch mit einem Mal war Haruka nicht mehr da gewesen. Immer wieder fragte sie sich was geschehen war und nahm ihren Spiegel zur Hand. Jener zeigte ihr jedoch nur Nebelschliere und kein Bild ihrer Geliebten wie es sonst doch der Fall war. Weinend schlief sie ein und bemerkte nicht. Wie mitten in der Nacht Setsuna in die Stube kam und ihre Freundin so verletzt vorfand. Sanft legte sie eine Decke über sie uns lies sie schlafen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie dort alles schön ausgepolstert, wodurch man in der Nacht auch dort schlafen konnte.

_Ende / Kapitel 3 – Harukas Verschwinden / Fortsetzung folgt_

_So endlich habe ich auch das 3.Kapitelchen geschrieben und mal wieder ist es länger geworden. Natürlich ist es auch nun anders als früher in der ersten Fassung. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vor allem will ich Kommis! gg_

_Wenn ich meine persönlichen Probleme die ich momentan habe geregelt habe, werde ich versuchen öfter zu schreiben und vor allem wenigstens schneller._

_Mata ne Chiru_


	4. Forschungen Legenden und ein Angriff

Vorgeschichte – Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

Endlich… nach Wochen und Monaten habe ich es geschafft auch das 4. Kapitel von „Wer ist Haruka wirklich?" zu bearbeiten. Irgendwie war die Luft weg. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr seid mir wegen meiner eindeutigen Faulheit nicht zu böse. ^-^°

Chiru

**Kapitel**** 4 – Forschungen … Legenden und ein Angriff**

Unmengen von Bücher und Zeitungen verbargen die vor diesen sitzende Frau vor den Blicken der anderen Bibliotheksbesucher. Dennoch war sie der Bibliothekarin seit etwa einer Woche nicht mehr unbekannt. Jeden Tag kam die sandblonde Frau am Vormittag und ging meistens erst am Abend. Oft machte diese sich Kopien oder zeichnete etwas ab. Wie auch an diesem Tag zeichnete die Frau eine Skizze aus dem Buch nach.

Ernst besah sie sich die Zeichnungen und verglich diese immer wieder mit der aktuellen Karte neben sich. Innerhalb der letzten 30 Jahre hatte sich das Bild der Stadt komplett geändert. Dort wo damals eine Art Schloss war und der dazugehörige Park, befand sich nun ein verwucherter Wald. Sie hatte diesen bereits zwei Mal besucht. Doch kam sie nur bis zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Dahinter war alles so weit verwuchert, dass ein durchkommen unmöglich war. Auch konnte sie in keiner Form Ähnlichkeiten mit Bildern von Gärten oder Parkanlagen finden. Es war eindeutig seltsam, dass ein Park sich innerhalb von nicht einmal 30 Jahren so stark verwildert und keiner sich daran erinnern konnte. Es klaffte eine riesige Datenlücke von fast 15 Jahren in den Erinnerungen der Menschen. Selbst im Internet gab es keine Daten über diesen Zeitraum. Nur neue Legenden fand sie über diese Zeit. Sie sollte sich diese wohl in Zukunft einmal näher zu Gemüt führen.

„Miss Moreau, wir schließen gleich. Möchten sie sich vielleicht ein paar Bücher mitnehmen?" Fragte die Bibliothekarin und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort.

„Gern, tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange bleibe. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Gibt es vielleicht eine Sammlung über regionale Legenden?"

Natürlich gab es in der Bibliothek auch diese Sammlungen, wobei sich die junge Frau nur für drei Bücher entschied. Bevor sich diese auf den Weg in ihr Hotel machte, welches sie bereits für ein halbes Jahr im Voraus bezahlt hatte. Es war nicht das größte Zimmer, bat aber den nötigen Komfort und reichte zum Leben aus. Dennoch hoffte sie die vor ihr liegenden sechs Monate nicht ganz aufzubrauchen.

Drei Tage später saß Haruka wie auch die Abende zuvor vor einem der drei Sammlungen. Auch wenn Haruka sich normalerweise nicht zu den Leseratten zählte so interessierten sie diese Legenden doch mehr als sie es selbst erwartet hätte. Immer wieder fand sie leichte Parallelen zwischen den Legenden untereinander. Ein Punkt machte sie jedoch stutzig, denn obwohl sich die Erzählungen teilweise ähnelten konnte sie keinen Hinweis finden welcher bedingt der Realität entsprechen könnte. Dennoch musste doch wenigstens ein kleiner Teil der Legenden der Wahrheit entsprechen. Selbst wenn diese teilweise von unglaublichen Dingen berichteten. Müde lehnte sie sich zurück und legte das aufgeschlagene Buch neben sich auf den Nachttisch.

_Noch etwas verschlafen wachte Haruka am darauf folgenden Morgen auf und tapste ins am Schlafzimmer angrenzende Bad um sich zu Waschen. Dort zog sie auch schnell ihr blaues Nachthemd aus und sprang widerwillig unter die Dusche. Sie wusste, dass sonst Adele kommen und gemein wie diese war ihr nur eiskaltes Wasser zum Waschen lassen würde. Nein, darauf konnte sie verzichten. Nach der Dusche zog sie schnell eines der ebenfalls blauen Kleider an. Woraufhin ihr die junge Frau, die nun in ihrem Zimmer stand einen Zopf flocht._

_Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und zwei blonde Mädchen kamen in ihr Zimmer. Es waren ihre besten Freunde und diese sahen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Nur wenige konnten die Zwillinge, Serena und Selena, auseinander halten._

„_Guten Morgen!" erklang es einstimmig von diesen. „Komm wir wollen Kerry wecken!"_

_Schnell nickte sie und folgte ihren Freundinnen um ihren Bruder ebenfalls aus dem Bett zu werfen. Dieser verschlief noch mehr als sie und das Beste daran war, dass dieser nun im Gegensatz zu ihr nur kaltes Wasser zum Waschen hatte._

„_Aufstehen!" riefen die drei Mädchen als sie ins Zimmer des Jungen kamen. Welcher daraufhin fast an die Decke gesprungen war._

„_Yasmina! Zwillinge!" schimpfte dieser und strampelte die Decke von sich. Die er so seltsam um sich geschlungen hatte, dass er kaum aus jener raus kam. Doch war das einzige Ergebnis davon auf dem Kopf vor dem Bett zu landen. Lachend sahen die Drei den verzweifelten Versuchen zu ohne weiter zu helfen._

_Vom Lachen angelockt kam auch noch ein etwas größerer Junge ins Zimmer._

„_Morgen!" sagte er und lachte wie die Anderen als er Kerry dort am Fußende liegen sah._

_Auch Adele kam in den Raum, doch machte diese kurzen Prozess. Schnell wickelte sie den Prinzen aus der Decke und scheuchte die Kinder aus dem Zimmer._

_Diese lachten noch als sie zum Frühstück gingen und freuten sich auf den Tag. Heute wollten sie nach Calaria reisen. Dem Reich von Yasminas und Kerrys Eltern. Dort war es immer spannend. Besonders wenn die Drachen umher flogen. Doch das Beste war, dass es dort keine Adele gab die einen unter kaltem Wasser duschen lies, wenn man zu lange schlief._

_Aber plötzlich gab es ein lautes Klingeln… als ob ein Unglück geschehen war. Die Kinder wollten nach draußen sehen, doch da war nichts. Nur das Klingeln blieb und dröhnte in den Ohren. Schnell rannten sie zu ihren Eltern. Aber kaum waren sie im Esszimmer verschwamm alles vor den Augen der Sandblonden._

Noch immer ertönte ein nervtötendes Klingeln im Raum und schlaftrunken schaltete die Frau den Wecker aus. Gähnend strecke sie sich und sah sich um. Sie befand sich noch immer im Hotelzimmer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet der jungen Frau, dass es zehn Uhr war. Geschockt sprang die Frau auf. Zehn Uhr? Sie wollte doch bereits viel früher aufstehen, hatte sie etwa den Wecker überhört? Verwirrt sah sie auf diesen. Doch änderte sich die Anzeige nicht, es war eindeutig bereits um Zehn. Anscheinend musste sie diesen während des Schlafens verstellt haben. Während sie sich anzog und schnell etwas aß dachte sie über den Traum nach. Sie kannte die Personen aus ihren Traum, jedoch nur ohne Namen. Immer wieder war sie auf fünf Kinder gestoßen und ein Weiteres, das sechse Kind, welches am Ende geboren wurde. Vier davon waren Geschwister, zwei davon Zwillinge und lebten mit ihren Eltern im Königreich. Die zwei Anderen, ebenfalls Geschwister waren Freunde aus einem entfernten und dennoch benachbarten Reich. In den Legenden wurde oft von diesen Kindern gesprochen und dem Glück welche sie bedeuteten. Doch war nirgendwo ein Name dieser zu finden. Wieso war sie sich selbst nun also sicher, dass die Namen von vieren der Kinder Yasmina, Serena, Selena und Kerry lauteten? Genau konnte Haruka es sich nicht erklären. Doch ahnte sie, dass diese Legende wohl nicht nur eine solche war.

Am Nachmittag machte sie sich wie jeden Tag auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, vielleicht fand sie dort noch etwas über diese Namen raus. Dieses Mal nahm sie den Weg durch den Park. Er hatte eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf sie und half ihr sich bedingt besser zu konzentrieren. Aber kurz darauf hörte sie einen Schrei und lief schnell zu dessen Ursprung. Geschockt sah sie wie ein junges Mädchen von einem Dämon angegriffen wurde. Haruka wollte helfen, doch wusste sie nicht genau wie. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Henshin ebenso wie ihren Talisman, bei Michiru, in Tokio gelassen. Verwandeln war demnach nicht möglich. Plötzlich leuchtete daraufhin der Anhänger an ihrer Kette auf. Langsam materialisierte sich vor ihr ein Schwert. Ohne weiter zu überlegen griff die blonde Windkriegerin danach um dem Mädchen zu helfen. Der Dämon bemerkte daraufhin ebenfalls, dass sich jemand ihm schnell näherte und ließ von seinem derzeitigen Opfer ab. Stattdessen wollte dieser nun die andere Frau angreifen. Doch leuchtete auf einmal die Klinge des Schwertes hell auf und lähmte diesen. Haruka handelte instinktiv und stieß die Waffe in das vermeintliche Herz des Gegners. Dieser verfiel daraufhin zu Staub.

Die Kriegerin lief danach zu dem jungen Mädchen und prüfte deren Zustand. Dennoch fand sie bis auf einen schwachen Puls keine weiteren Anzeichen einer Verletzung, so rief sie schnell einen Krankenwagen damit diese versorgt wurde.

Als jener kurze Zeit später eintraf war das seltsame Schwert bereits verschwunden. Was Haruka sehr gelegen kam. Da jene nicht gewusst hätte was sie mit diesem tun sollte. Schließlich war es nicht unbedingt geläufig in der heutigen Zeit noch mit einem Schwert in der Hand rum zulaufen. So sorgte das Verschwinden der Waffe dafür unangenehme Fragen bereits vor deren Entstehung zu verhindern.

Am Abend kam Haruka wieder zurück in ihr Hotelzimmer. Unruhig sah sie nach draußen. Der Rest des Tages war ruhig verlaufen. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr viel rausbekommen hatte. Bis auf dem Punkt, dass sie selbst Yasmina hieß gab es keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte zu Personen mit diesen Namen. Seufzend sah sie zum Telefon. Durch das Auftauchen der Dämonen musste sie wohl doch in Japan anrufen.

Ende / Kapitel 4 – Forschungen … Legenden und ein Angriff / Fortsetzung folgt


	5. Das Telefonat

Vorgeschichte – Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

Kapitel 5 – Das Telefonat

Auch in Japan ging das Leben weiter. Die Senshis hatten erneut ein Treffen anberaumt um insbesondere mehr über das Auftauchen der Star Lights zu erfahren. Entsprechend trafen auch die Kriegerinnen des äußeren Kreises mit Chibi-Usa ein. Doch fehlte eine Person. Haruka war vor zwei Tagen verschwunden und nur ein Brief von ihr wies daraufhin, dass dies ihr freiwilliger Wunsch war.

Alle waren sie über diese Nachricht überrascht und geschockt zu gleich. Wie konnte die Windkriegerin in einer solchen Situation einfach verschwinden? Hatte sie die Flucht ergriffen, als sie merkte, dass der neue Gegner um einiges stärker war oder war dieses verschwinden gar nicht so freiwillig wie es den Anschein hatte?

Gern wollten sie behaupten, dass Harukas Verschwinden nicht feiwilliger Natur war. Doch zeigte insbesondere der Brief für das Gegenteil dieser Meinung.

Wie alle anderen war auch das Trio, welche mitunter den Grund für das Treffen darstellten über das Fehlen der Kriegerin überrascht. Hatten sie diese doch als eine starke Kämpferin angesehen und geschätzt.

Seiya, welcher jedoch von der Gruppe am häufigsten seine Reibereien mit der Senshi des Uranus' hatte, ließ es sich nicht nehmen sich über Haruka lustig zu machen. Jedoch konnten die Wenigsten über seine Witze lachen. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Punkt. Dafür war der neue Gegner zu nah und vor allem zu gefährlich. So unterhielten sie sich daraufhin allgemein über die neuen Feinde und fragten sich gleichzeitig, wie sie in der Zukunft vorgehen sollten. Schließlich war es ihnen nur gemeinsam gelungen den letzten Gegner zu besiegen.

In der Nacht, einige Stunden nach dem Treffen, trafen sich zwei Frauen an einem Ort. Es waren Usagi und Kakyuu. Die Rothaarige lehnte sich an das Gitter und sah auf den See vor ihnen.

„Was glaubst du? Ist Haruka freiwillig gegangen?" fragte sie ruhig, während die Prinzessin Kinmokus weiterhin auf den See sah. Usagi blieb einige Zeit still.

Ebenso wie Haruka wusste auch Kakyuu über deren Veränderung. Jedoch musste sie zugeben, dass sie wohl doch viel mehr wusste als die blonde Windkriegerin. Hatte sie doch geringfügig ebenfalls dafür gesorgt, dass jene vergessen würden.

„Haruka ist nicht der Mensch, der Verschwindet wen es Probleme gibt." Erwiderte diese ruhig und sah zum Mond.

„Vielleicht ist sie nach Frankreich gegangen?" äußerte sie eine Vermutung, welche sie seit dem Treffen hegte. Doch sorgte eben diese bei Kakyuu für erstaunen.

„Wieso sollte sie nach Frankreich gehen?" fragte sie auch sofort verdutzt. Woher sollten diese Beiden etwas über Frankreich wissen? Hatten sie etwa ihre Erinnerungen zurück? Die Prinzessin wusste es nicht. Dennoch schwieg Usagi und antwortete nicht auf diese Frage.

„Usa, was ist los? Du verschweigst mir doch etwas?" Woraufhin die Angesprochene nur leicht schmunzelte.

„Nicht mehr als du es uns gegenüber tust, Kyuu-chan." Erwiderte diese und sah die etwas ältere Freundin an. „Seit dem Kampf gegen Chaos ist unser beider Erinnerung teilweise zurückgekehrt. Wir wissen noch nicht viel, was jedoch nicht heißt, dass wir komplett im Dunkeln tappen. Unsere Eltern hier in Japan sind nicht unsere leiblichen Eltern. Soviel wissen wir… ebenso wie es uns bekannt ist, dass du uns in diese Familien gebracht hast." Erzählte die blonde Mondkriegerin ruhig und sah daraufhin selbst auf den See in dem sich der Mond spiegelte. Sie hatte sich in den letzen Wochen und Monaten verändert, war erwachsen geworden. Aber auch durch die langsam auftauchende Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit in diesem Leben hatte mit dafür gesorgt. Genau konnte Usagi nicht sagen, warum sie diese Veränderung geheim hielt. Selbst gegenüber ihren Freund, Mamoru, sagte sie kein Wort darüber. Jener hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung bezüglich der aktuellen Gedanken von Usagi.

Kakyuu war die Veränderung an Usagi ebenfalls nichts sofort aufgefallen. Hatte sie doch beim Treffen so gewirkt, wie früher kurz nach dem Kampf gegen das galaktische Chaos.

Einige Zeit schwiegen die beiden Frauen und hangen ihren ureigenen Gedanken nach.

„Der Traum letztens… war es wirklich nur ein Traum?"

„Nur zum Teil… ja."

Seufzend sah Usagi auf das gegenüberliegende Ufer.

„Willst du uns nicht mehr wissen lassen oder kannst du es nicht, Prinzessin des Olivensterns."

„Ich kann es nicht… tut mir Leid, Usa."

Usagi nickte verstehen und sah zum Mond.

„Ich werde nach Hause gehen. Gute Nacht, Kyuu-chan." Verabschiedete sich die blonde Prinzessin und lief durch den Park zu ihrer Wohnung. Ihr Vater hatte ihr verboten direkt mit Mamoru zusammen zu ziehen. Wodurch sie sich eine eigene kleine Wohnung zugelegt hatte. Nun fand diese es sehr praktisch. Da ihr Freund somit nicht die zahlreichen Veränderungen direkt bemerken konnte.

Kakyuu blieb noch einige Zeit im Park und dachte nach. Sie hatte damals geschworen niemals über deren Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Ein Schwur den sie nicht nur der Ehrlichkeit halber einhalten wollte, sondern auch aufgrund seiner Folgen.

Schweigend sah sie zum Mond und überlegte ob sie es wirklich verantworten konnte zu schweigen. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, zudem sagte Usagi bereits, dass Beide ihre Erinnerungen langsam zurückbekämen.

Elf Tage nach Harukas Verschwinden klingelte bei Usagi das Telefon. Es war gerade erst morgen und diese war dabei sich frischen Kaffee zu kochen. Sich fragen wer den nun etwas von ihr wollte griff nach dem Telefon.

„Moshi Moshi?" fragte sie, woraufhin ihr Gesicht durch die Antwort erhellte. Lange hatte sie auf diesen Anruf gewartet oder wenigstens auf einen Brief. Doch kam nichts dergleichen. Nun fast zwei Wochen später rief sie endlich an und gab ein Lebenszeichen von sich.

„Solltest du nicht besser Michiru anrufen?" fragte Usagi daraufhin, da sie wusste wie besorgt Michiru war. Zudem hatten alle mitbekommen, dass die Meereskriegerin innerhalb der letzten Tage einiges abgenommen hatte und laut Hotaru, Setsuna und Chibi-Usa nur sehr selten und wenn sehr wenig aß.

„… ich kann Michiru nicht anrufen." Kam nach einiger Zeit die Antwort der Windkriegerin.

Seufzend musste Usagi dies zur Kenntnisnehmen doch versuchte sie weiterhin Haruka in irgendeiner Form umzustimmen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Jeder Frage dies bezüglich wich diese geschickt aus, auch wenn sie sich dafür immer wieder entschuldigte. Ebenso auch bei der Frage nach ihrem Aufenthaltsort, wo sie ihre Prinzessin und zukünftige Königin bat nicht lügen zu müssen. Haruka wollte nichts dazu sagen.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie daraufhin zu dem eigentlichen Grund, aus welchem Haruka angerufen hatte. Einige Zeit überlegten Beide über das Telefonat hinweg angestrengt. Doch blieb ihnen wohl kaum eine Chance etwas gegen diese Monster zu tun. Außer zu versuchen diese irgendwie unschädlich zu machen. Kurz darauf näherte sich das Telefonat auch langsam dem Ende zu und Haruka bat Usagi auf Michiru acht zu geben. Da sie selbst noch nicht genau wusste, wann sie zurück wäre. Auch wenn die blonde Prinzessin versuchte sie zum Umkehren zu bewegen. Hatte doch nicht einmal Seiyas Spruch dafür gereicht, selbst wenn sie diesen später dafür nach an die Gurgel gehen würde. Jedenfalls in dem Moment, in dem Kakyuu nicht in der Nähe wäre.

Doch war es dann langsam soweit, dass sie kein weiteres Gesprächsthema für den Moment hatten. Usagis Versuche Haruka in irgendeiner Weise davon zu überzeugen nach Japan zu kommen, ihren aktuellen Aufenthalt zu nennen oder gar Michiru wenigstens anzurufen hatten nicht funktioniert. Nur eines hatte sie erreicht. Haruka hatte ihr erlaubt Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru von dem Anruf zu informieren. Jedoch konnte sie durch das geschickte Umgehen der unliebsamen Fragen von Harukas Seite nicht viel mehr bericht, außer dass es jener gut ginge.

Ihr selbst hatte Usagi angeraten vorsichtig zu sein und nicht zu viel zu wagen. Schließlich wollte sie ihre Freundin lebend wieder sehen.

Nach dem Telefonat seufze Usagi und streckte sich. Es war gut, dass sie sich einen Kaffee aufgesetzt hatte, denn diesen konnte sie im Moment gut gebrauchen. Während sie überlegte in wie weit sie Michiru von dem Telefonat erzählen und sie gleichzeitig wieder zum Essen bewegen konnte.

Ende / Kapitel 5 – Das Telefonat – Fortsetzung folgt

_Nun habe ich es doch noch geschaffte dieses Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, jedoch glaube ich das sie bedingt kürzer werden. Jedenfalls im Vergleich zur früheren Fassung. Zumal ich jetzt nur die Informationen verwendet habe, welche ich in den letzten 4 Kapiteln weggelassen hatte. ^-^ Hm… früher war Kapitel 4 selbst ebenfalls länger, da es das Telefonat ebenso beinhaltete wie das wahrscheinlich nächste Kapitel._

_An sich wird die Geschichte einen leicht anderen Lauf nehmen als früher geplant._

_Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange zum Schreiben brauche._

_Chiru_

_PS: Für diejenigen, welche Seiyas Spruch wissen wollen…_

„_Die große Windkriegerin, die bei einem stärkeren Gegner das Muffensausen bekommt."_

_Dieser befand sich selbst in der Urfassung in dieser Form. ^-^° Und ich war zu faul den umzuschreiben oder irgendwie in den Text zu mauscheln._


	6. Neue und alte Macht

Vorgeschichte – Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

Endlich nach Wochen und Monaten ist auch dieses Kapitel fertig. Jedoch sicherlich nicht der Fanfiktion. ^^ Währe ja auch schlimm, wo wir nicht einmal das erste viertel geschafft haben. Nun denn es geht weiter und ich hoffe alle treuen Leser hat das lange Warten nicht abgeschreckt.

Chiru

**Kapitel**** 6 – neue und alte Macht**

Nach dem Telefonat lies sich Haruka ins Bett fallen. Einige Zeit dachte sie über das Gespräch nach. Usagi hatte nicht ganz unrecht, sie sollte Michiru wenigstens bescheid geben. Dennoch hielt ihre eigene Unwissenheit sie davon ab. Die blonde Frau wusste nicht was sie tun würde, wenn Michiru sie ebenso wie Usagi bitten würde zurück zu kommen. Sicher würde sie es tun, dass wusste die Windkriegerin. Konnte sie Michiru nur schwer eine Bitte abschlagen. Was ihr daran aber bitter aufstoßen lies, war die Tatsache nichts über die neuen Kräfte zu wissen. Und allein zu wissen, dass es sie gab reichten Haruka nicht aus. Dafür hätte sie genauso gut in Japan bleiben können. Nein, es brachte nichts sie musste erst raus finden, was für Kräfte sie genau hatten und vor allem weshalb sie diese besaß. Nur langsam glitt Haruka in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

„_Lauft!" schrie eine Frauenstimme aus der Ferne. _

„_Bringt die Kinder in Sicherheit!" folgte die Stimme eines Mannes._

_Yasmina drehte sich um, doch wusste sie nicht was los war. In ihrer Nähe waren ihre Freunde und ihr Bruder. Alle Menschen liefen ängstlich umher. Dann spürten sie es erneut, die Erde begann zu beben und alle vielen sie hin._

_Schnell wurden sie hochgezogen._

„_Lauft! Ihr müsst weg hier!" wurde gesagt. Sie liefen wie man es von ihnen verlangte, als würde es um ihr Leben gehen. Was um sie herum geschah wussten sie nicht. Aber alle hatten sie Angst. Was ging hier vor? Doch kurz darauf sahen sie einen Frauenkörper, eingeklemmt unter einem Großteil der Mauer, welche beim Beben runter gefallen war. Beim näheren Hinsehen konnten sie die Frau erkennen. Blut floss langsam über den Boden und am Kopf klaffte eine Wunde. Es war Adele, welche erschlagen von der Mauer tot dort lag._

_Die Angst wurde immer größer und größer, doch wurden sie weitergescheucht. Niemand kümmerte sich um das tote Kindermädchen._

_Schüsse erklangen und Schreie waren zu hören. Man brachte sie immer weiter. Schnell rannten sie aus dem Schloss hinaus in den Garten und dort einen Weg entlang._

„_Beieilt euch!" rief eine Frau aus der Ferne und so wurden sie schneller. _

_Einiges später kamen sie zu dem Tor, dort wartete bereits eine Frau. Schnell nahm diese das kleine Kind in den Arm. Die schwarzhaarige Frau hatte ihn, den kleinen knapp zwei Jahre alten Bruder ihrer Freundinnen getragen und übergab ihn nun der anderen Frau._

_Daraufhin erstrahlte alles und Yasmina konnte nichts weiter erkennen._

Grummelnd legte Haruka eine Hand über ihre Augen und drehte sich zur Seite. Dennoch wachte sie langsam auf. Diese Helligkeit störte ihren Schlaf und mürrisch sah sie noch verschlafen zum Wecker, es war gerade einmal drei Uhr nachts.

Daraufhin versuchte sie die Lichtquelle ausfindig zu machen. Was am Ende nicht besonders schwer war. Ihr jedoch einen gewaltigen Schrecken einjagte. Der dafür sorgte, dass sie urplötzlich hellwach war. Neben dem Bett stand eine leuchtende Frau mit einer leicht seltsamen Kleidung. Indirekt schien sie den Fuku einer Sailor Senshi ähnlich. Das Oberteil ging über die Brust und hatte einen Kragen, ähnlich der einer Senshi. Doch schien dies nicht alles zu sein. Irgendwie verlief er in die Schleife, welche scheinbar alles zusammenhielt. Der Rest des Oberkörpers war frei und in der Hüfte fiel ein seltsamer Gürtel auf. Er war seltsam geschwunden und der Rock selbst, schien eher an diesem angenäht zu sein. Ansonsten trug diese Person noch kurze Handschuhe und Stiefel. Beide griffen ebenfalls dieses Ornament vom Rock-Gürtel auf. Das Erstaunliche war jedoch nicht die Kleidung und die Ähnlichkeit der Person mit ihr selbst, sondern die Kette, welche genauso aussah wie ihr Amulett.

„Wer bist du?" fragte die Windkriegerin und sah diese Kriegerin an. Welche daraufhin nur leicht lächelte.

„Ich bin du… ich bin Yasmina."

Verwirrt und gleichzeitig misstrauisch beobachtete sie diese.

„Yasmina? Yasmina ist …"

„mit dein richtiger Name." Vervollständigte diese fremde Person den Satz.

„Auf dem Amulett steht dein vollständiger Name. Ich bin eine Kriegerin die neben Sailor Uranus in dir schlummert. Doch wirst du meine Kraft wohl in der nächsten Zeit benötigen."

„Demnach bist du es die, diese neue Energie in mir entwickelt." Fragte die blonde Windkriegerin und erhielt jedoch enttäuschender Weise nur ein sanftes Kopfschütteln.

„Sicherlich besitze ich in dieser Form ebenfalls Energie, doch kommt die Energie von dir selbst. Meine Erinnerungen sind gebannt, da sie schlafen bist du sie selbst wieder findest. Viel weiß ich nicht darüber. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit dich in Zukunft in dieses ich zu verwandeln und als Kriegerin zu kämpfen. So gern möchte ich wieder erwachen und dennoch ist es mir unmöglich. Der Bann behindert meine Erinnerungen, deine Erinnerungen und so lange du diese nicht hast wirst du nicht vollständig erwachen."

Unsicher sah Haruka die Frau vor sich an. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie von dieser halten sollte. Könnte sie ihr vertrauen und deren Energie annehmen? Oder würde jene dann ihr ich überlappen und entgegen ihrer eigenen Entscheidungen agieren? Sie wusste es nicht genau. Doch war sie erstaunt, als weiterhin ein leichtes Lächeln das Gesicht der Fremden zierte.

„Hab' keine Angst, Kriegerin des Windes. Ich bin du und du bist ich. In keiner Form werde ich dir dein Handeln abnehmen. Wobei…"

„Wobei, was?" fragte die Sandblonde achtsam nach.

„In Momenten, wo du dein Handeln nicht genau bestimmen kannst, werde ich es übernehmen. Um uns zu schützen und auch andere Personen, die Schutz bedürfen in unserer Nähe."

Wachsam beobachtete die Windkriegerin das Verhalten der doch Unbekannten, welche meinte sie selbst zu sein. Nun gut, vielleicht sollte sie tatsächlich darauf eingehen. Schließlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass es selbst in Frankreich neue Gegner gab.

„In Ordnung, mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig als dir zu vertrauen."

„Möglich, wenn du dich verwandeln musst nutze die Armbanduhr."

Die angesprochene Uhr lag seltsamerweise kurz darauf auch schon auf dem Nachttisch und auch von ihr ging im Moment ein leichtes Leuchten aus. Vorsichtig nahm Haruka diese hoch und sah sie an. In der Mitte zeigte sich dasselbe Symbol wie auf ihrem Schlüssel-Anhänger am Kopf. Der Drache, welcher eine Rose schütze, die im Kelch ein Herz bewahrte. Dennoch war es nicht der einzige Punkt, der ihr auffiel. Die Uhr hatte eine digitale Zeitanzeige und an den Seiten gab es mehrere Funktionsknöpfe. Welche auch prompt ausprobiert wurden. Zum einen gab es die gewöhnlichen Funktionen wie: Stoppuhr, Licht, Wecker und des Weiteren noch Angaben einer Fitnessuhr wie Schrittzähler, Pulsmesser, Kalorienverbrauch und ähnliche. Doch die Besonderheit war, dass man diese Uhr anscheinend auch als Kommunikator verwenden konnte, sofern anscheinen bestimmte Dinge eingestellt waren. Anscheinend die Parameter der Funkwellen unter den Kommunikatoren. Daraufhin ging sie erneut mit den Einstellungen zurück zur Ausgangsanzeige und wählte den bis dahin ungenutzten Funktionspunkt, woraufhin die Anzeige verschwand und nur noch das Wappen abgebildet war.

„In dieser Funktion kannst du dich verwandeln. Du musst dafür nur noch das Zeichen berühren und daran denken dich zu verwandeln." Erklärte die noch immer anwesende Frau und Haruka nickte bestätigend, da sie verstanden hatte.

Kurz darauf tat sie dies auch, woraufhin die andere Frau verschwand und Haruka allein im Zimmer stand. Jedoch nicht wie zuvor im Schlafanzug, sondern als die Kriegerin, welche zuvor in Leuchtgestalt im Zimmer gewesen war. Daraufhin schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Sie spürte die neue Energie, welche nun durch die Verwandlung ihren Körper durchströmte. Irgendwie war sie der Uranus' nicht unähnlich und dennoch war sie ganz anders. Genau konnte sie es nicht beschreiben. Doch erschien es der Kämpferin als wäre diese Energie, eine Macht die sie bereits einmal vor langer Zeit gespürt hatte. Lange bevor sie als Sailor Uranus erwachte. Nun war sie wieder auf der Erde, eine Kriegerin, die nicht einmal wusste wer sie genau war.

Ende / Kapitel 6 – Neue und alte Macht – Fortsetzung folgt


	7. Vermisst

Vorgeschichte – Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

Als Entschädigung oder auch da ich grad die Idee habe gibt es heute gleich noch ein 2. Kapitel. Dies hat jedoch nur indirekt mit der Handlung an sich zu tun. Es ist mir nur eingefallen, dass ich vielleicht auch mal die Sicht aus Japan einbauen könnte. Jedenfalls ab und zu einmal. Sehen wir es als Zwischenkapitel, welches im 8. Kapitel weiter gehen wird. ^^°

Ich hoffe es gefällt.

Chiru

**Kapitel**** 7 – Vermisst**

Die Zeit lässt sich nicht stoppen, sie verrinnt, wie der Sand den man am Stand in den Händen hält, durch die Finger. Oft erscheint es einen als würde die Zeit rennen und dann wünscht man sich, sie würde einfach stechen bleiben oder man könnte sie zurückdrehen.

Letzteres wünschte sich auch die Frau, welche an den Klippen stand und aufs Meer sah. Seit Wochen war der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben verschwunden. Kein Wort hatte sie von ihr gehört, keinen Brief erhalten oder sonst ein Lebenszeichen. Selbst über das Seelenband und dem Talisman erhielt sie keine Informationen über deren Verbleib. Wenn sie doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte. So gern wollte sie ihre Partnerin davon abhalten zu verschwinden.

Tränen, feucht und salzig, liefen ihre Wangen herab. Sie hatte doch versprochen nicht zu gehen. Immer hatte sie ihr gesagt, dass sie bei ihr bleiben würde. Warum hatte sie ihr Wort gebrochen? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Die türkishaarige Frau wusste es nicht. Woher auch… niemand konnte ihr die Gründe für Harukas Verschwinden nennen.

Doch ebenso wenig wie jemand ihr etwas sagen konnte, so wenig sprach auch sie. Sie lebte noch und wünschte sich fast zu sterben. Es war so schwer ohne sie zu sein und vor allem nicht zu wissen wie es jener genau ging. Dabei zählte sie als eine der stärksten Kriegerinnen, dieses Sonnensystems und war im Moment wohl schwächer als die Inneren. Haruka war es, die ihr immer den Mut gegeben hatte weiter zu machen auch wenn sie Angst hatte.

Etwas weiter entfernt am Haus stand eine blonde Frau und sah besorgt zu der Türkishaarigen. Vor etwa 2 Wochen hatte sie den Anruf von Haruka erhalten und dennoch verschwieg sie es der Meereskriegerin. Nur Setsuna wusste davon, doch auch sie hielt es geheim. Wollten sie der jungen Frau doch nicht noch mehr das Herz brechen, da sich diese statt bei ihr bei jemand Anderem meldete und dennoch nichts von sich preisgab. Tagelang hatte Usagi überlegt was sie nun tun sollte. Aber bis auf die Idee mit Setsuna darüber zu sprechen fiel ihr nichts ein. Selbst bei den Treffen konnte sie es nicht sagen. Hätten alle sie doch zerfleischt nicht direkt einen Rundruf gemacht zu haben oder sich über die Windkriegerin aufgeregt.

Zudem hatten sie einige Probleme die neuen Gegner in Schach zu halten. Waren sie nun ja eine Person weniger.

Langsam ging sie auf Michiru zu und legte eine Hand auf deren Schulter.

„Komm rein, es wird kalt." Sagte sie ruhig und in ihrer sanften Art. Doch die ältere Frau reagierte nicht darauf sondern sah einfach weiter geradeaus aufs Meer. Sah dem Spiel der Kinder von Wind und Wasser zu, den Wellen.

„Warum kommt sie nicht zurück." Flüsterte sie leise und verzweifelt. So dass kaum jemand es hören konnte, die junge Prinzessin jedoch verstand es und sah auch auf das Meer.

„Sie wird zurückkommen, daran glaube ich."

„Aber wann!" Schrie die Kriegerin des Meeres ihre Prinzessin und zukünftige Königin eher an, als dass sie fragte. Gleichzeitig bemerkte sie auch ihren Ausbruch und wollte sich entschuldigen. Sie hatte nicht das Recht ihre Majestät so anzufahren. Konnte jene doch nichts dafür.

Usagi war es egal. Konnte sie die Künstlerin doch verstehen. Würde sie schließlich nicht anders reagieren, sollte Mamoru urplötzlich verschwinden.

Am Abend saß Usagi allein in ihrer Wohnung und dachte nach. Vor ihr auf den Tisch hatte sie eine Tasse Tee und dennoch trank sie keinen Schluck daraus. Immer wieder dachte sie an Haruka und Michiru. Sie könnte die burschikose Kriegerin dafür zum Pluto befördern, wenn sie sie in die Hände bekommen würde. Auch wenn es ihr in dem Moment um Setsuna leid tun würde. Aber wieso meldete sich Haruka auch nicht? Warum konnte jene nicht wenigstens einmal Michiru kontaktieren und ihr sagen, dass es ihr gut ging? Verdammt, auch sie hatte ihre Grenzen und Michiru begann sich zu verlieren. Wenn es so weiter ging würde sie krank werden, so wenig wie sie aß. Der weiteste Weg, welchen sie vom Haus weg ging war bis zu den Klippen und das waren gerade einmal fünfzig Meter. Also nicht wirklich eine Entfernung, wenn man daran dachte, dass das Haus zehn Kilometer abseits der Stadt war und dazwischen nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts anders außer das Meer und ein Wald in der Nähe.

Seufzend holte sie ihren Silberkristall aus der Brosche und sah ihn an.

„Kannst du mir nicht helfen?" fragte sie den Kristall in der Hand nachdenklich. Als ob jener mit ihr Sprechen könnte. Was daraufhin jedoch geschah hätte sie nicht geahnt. Ein Leuchten ging vom Kristall aus und übertrug sich auf sie. Woraufhin sie scheinbar durch einen Wirbel aus Licht gezogen wurde.

Sie wusste es nicht genau, doch ahnte sie bereits, dass sie aus ihrer Wohnung verschwand. Was sie jedoch noch mehr besorgte, war der Ort wo sie landen würde. Hatte sie doch keine Ahnung wohin die Reise gehen würde. Welche kurz darauf mit einer mehr oder weniger weichen Landung endete, für sie jedenfalls.

Ende / Kapitel 7 – Vermisst / Fortsetzung folgt


	8. Überredungsversuche

Vorgeschichte – Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

Endlich nach Wochen und Monaten ist auch dieses Kapitel fertig. Jedoch sicherlich nicht der Fanfiktion. ^^ Währe ja auch schlimm, wo wir nicht einmal das erste viertel geschafft haben. Nun denn es geht weiter und ich hoffe alle treuen Leser hat das lange Warten nicht abgeschreckt.

Chiru

**Kapitel**** 8 – …**

Die Luft wurde regelrecht aus ihren Lungen gepresst, als etwas Schwereres unerwartet mit voller Wucht auf ihr landete. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich an Hotarus Weckmanöver erinnert, welche diese früher hatte. Den wie auch damals war sie sofort wach. Doch konnte sie sich nicht aufrichtet, etwas oder besser jemand lag auf ihr. Was man unschwer an dem langen fremden Haar erkennen konnte, welches neben dem Kopfkissen zu sehen war und mit eindeutiger Sicherheit nicht ihr eigenes war. Nur wer konnte dies sein? Schließlich nahm sie niemanden mit in ihr Zimmer und zudem schloss sie ihr Appartement immer ab, selbst am Abend.

„Pardon?" fragte sie leicht stöhnend, da das Gewicht doch langsam etwas zu schwer wurde.

Nun lag es an dem unangemeldeten Besucher aufzufahren und verwirrt sah sich dieser im Zimmer um. Bis ihm oder besser ihr auffiel, dass sie in einem Bett gelandet war, in welchem anscheinend zuvor noch jemand geschlafen hatte und sogar nicht irgendwer, sondern jemand bekanntes.

„HARUKA!" rief sie aus und wollte die Frau unter ihr gleich umarmen. Diese war jedoch über diesen Namen mehr als überrascht. Was sich aber kurz darauf gab, da ihr die Stimme der Besucherin eindeutig nicht unbekannt war.

„Usagi…?" erwiderte sie gequält, da es nicht sonderlich angenehm war am Morgen um 5 Uhr Besuch zu bekommen, insbesondere in Fällen wo jener auf dem Körper der Schlafenden landete. „Könntest du bitte runter von mir?" Vollendete sie daraufhin den angefangenen Satz.

Worauf sich bei der Angesprochenen einer guter Rotschimmer im Gesicht bildete. Während sie zeitgleich versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen. Oje, dass musste auch immer nur ihr passieren. Nun jedenfalls hatte sich die Frage nach dem Ort der Landung erübrigt. Schließlich war sie bei Haruka gelandet, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

„Wie kommst du den her?" fragte die Sandblonde auch kurz darauf, als jene selbst aufstand und im Kleiderschrank nur schnell neue Sachen holte um sich umzuziehen.

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht genau,… der Silberkristall hatte zu leuchten begonnen und daraufhin bin ich hier gelandet." Versuchte sie ihre Anwesenheit bei der androgynen Frau zu erklären, welche sie selbst nicht ganz verstand.

„Warum meldest du dich nicht, Haruka?"

Diese Frage hatte Haruka eigentlich bereits früher erwartet, doch konnte sie sie nicht genau beantworten. Stattdessen schloss sie die Augen und trank etwas von dem Kaffee, welchen sie kurz zuvor in die Tasse gegossen hatte.

„Verdammt noch einmal, alle machen sich sorgen. Michiru vermisst dich."

Erst als die Jüngere ihre Partnerin erwähnte sah sie auf. In ihren Augen konnte man Angst erkennen.

„Wie sollte ich mich bei ihr melden, ohne erklären zu können was genau los ist? Usa, ich weiß es doch selbst nicht genau. Was ist wenn diese Energie jemanden verletzt? Ich will Michiru nicht in Gefahr bringen…" erwiderte sie unsicher. Es war nichts anders. In dieser Hinsicht glich die burschikose Kriegerin eher einem Nervenbündel und nicht der sonst so kühl erscheinenden Kämpferin. In dem Moment wo es um ihre Partnerin, Prinzessin oder eines der Kücken der Gruppe ging handelte sie unsicherer. Keinem wollte sie etwas tun, dafür liebte sie jene zu sehr. Was sollte sie also tun.

„Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn du ihr wenigstens sagst, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Du weißt, dass ich ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen könnte… sie würde sich wünschen, dass ich zurückkomme. Was ich nicht …. Noch nicht kann."

„Sage es ihr… gebe ihr die Möglichkeit mit dir zu sprechen. Sie liebt dich und will dich nicht verlieren." Versuchte es die Prinzessin des Mondreiches weiterhin ihre Freundin umzustimmen. Doch blockte die Andere ab. Genau konnte Usagi es nicht verstehen, auch wenn sie es versuchte.

So beobachtete sie diese nur, wie jene immer wieder einen Schluck des Kaffees trank und an ihrer Uhr spielte. Welche sie die ganze Zeit trug. Anscheinend war die Sandblonde so nervös, dass sie versuchte sie damit abzulenken. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, legte Usagi daraufhin ihre Hand auf Harukas, welche eben dabei war wieder an der Uhr zu spielen. Auf das Leuchten, welches daraufhin von dieser Stelle oder besser von der Uhr ausging wusste keiner zu reagieren. Dennoch verebbte es kurze Zeit daraufhin wieder.

Ende / Kapitel 8 – Überredungsversuch – Fortsetzung folgt

Gomen Nasai!

Ich bin ein faules Wesen, ich weiß, verzeiht mir bitte….

Lada Cherry: Danke für die Info, dass das letzte Kapitel so lang her war. ^^°  
Da du anscheinend nicht angemeldet bist, gibt's so die Antwort. Weiter geht es sicher. Nur habe ich die Zeit nicht bemerkt, in der ich nicht geschrieben habe.  
Werde versuchen schneller zu schreiben. Das gilt auch für alle anderen Leser.

Über Kommis bin ich immer dankbar, da ich so wenigstens nicht vergessen kann mal wieder was zu posten. ^^° Ich fauli von einem Faulpelz.

Also kleines Memo an euch… nervt mich in der Not zu Tode, wen zukünftige Kapitel zu lange brauchen. Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis. Denkt aber daran, dass ich euch Tod nichts nutze. *gg* Lasst mich also noch am Leben.

Bye Chiru


	9. Neuer Kommunikator

Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

**Kapitel**** 9 – Neuer Kommunikator**

So beobachtete sie diese nur, wie jene immer wieder einen Schluck des Kaffees trank und an ihrer Uhr spielte. Welche sie die ganze Zeit trug. Anscheinend war die Sandblonde so nervös, dass sie versuchte sie damit abzulenken. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, legte Usagi daraufhin ihre Hand auf Harukas, welche eben dabei war wieder an der Uhr zu spielen. Auf das Leuchten, welches daraufhin von dieser Stelle oder besser von der Uhr ausging wusste keiner zu reagieren. Dennoch verebbte es kurze Zeit daraufhin wieder.

Als das Leuchten verschwunden war sahen sich die beiden Frauen verwirrt an. Bis ein Blick auf Usagis Handgelenk viel, denn dort befand sich nun eine ähnliche Uhr wie diese von Haruka. Doch hatte jene, ein anderes Zeichen in der Mitte, obwohl sich die Symbole der Rose mit dem Herzen in der Mitte wiederholten, besaß sie keinen Drachen sondern ein Phönix.

Trotzdem war diese Darstellung nicht die gewöhnliche des rotengoldenen Vogels, nein jener hatte eine seltene Färbung von blauen bis dunkelblauen und silbernen Federn, zudem trug auch er einen Halbmond auf der Stirn. Mit seinen Schwingen schien er die Rose mit dem Herzen im Kelch zu beschützen. Als ob jene etwas ganz besonders wertvolles wäre. Es war ein selten schönes Zeichen und keine der zwei wusste genau was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Konnte es sein, dass Usagi selbst auch noch eine weitere Macht besaß, die wie jene von Haruka schlief? Kopfschüttelnd versuchte Haruka dies aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Das konnte nicht sein, obwohl es seltsam war, dieselben Symbole – Rose und Herz – ebenfalls zu sehen. Als ob es eine tiefere Bedeutung hätte.

„Was hat das zu Bedeuten?" stellte auch die Jüngere daraufhin verwundert die Frage. Doch konnte Haruka erst nicht antworten. Zu geschockt war sie noch von dem was eben geschehen war.

„Ich weiß es nicht…" sagte sie leise, einen Moment später. „Ich…" versuchte sie eine Erklärung abzugeben, doch kam sie nicht weiter. Ihr fehlten die Worte und gleichzeitig wusste sie nicht, ob sie Usagi die neue Kraft erklären konnte. Nein, es war im Moment besser zu schweigen oder vielleicht auch nicht?

„Verdammt", fluchte die Blonde, bevor sie sich durchs kurze Haar fuhr. „Usa…, es gibt da etwas, was ich dir vielleicht sagen sollte." Da sie nun von dieser die komplette Aufmerksamkeit bekam fing sie stockend an zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Angefangen von den seltsamen Träumen bis hin zu dieser neuen Verwandlung, die sie erhalten hatte.

Die Prinzessin hörte sich dieses aufmerksam an bevor sie ihre Hand auf die der Burschikosen legte um jene zu beruhigen. Erneut hatte diese versucht ihr zu erklären, warum sie gerade Michiru nicht anrufen konnte. Dazu nicht imstande war, aus Angst einen Fehler zu begehen.

„Haruka."

„Usagi, was ist wenn ich diese neue Kraft nicht kontrollieren kann? Selbst wenn diese… wenn diese Kriegerin mir sagt, dass sie nicht schaden würde. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal woher diese Energie kommt. Was ist wenn ich jemanden… Michiru… schaden würde? Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen."

„Ruhig. Ich versteh' dich ja. Wenn es sein muss, gebe ich dir deine Zeit. Aber melde dich wenigstens…"

Nur zögerlich stimmte Haruka dem zu, auch wenn es ihr schwer viel. Wusste sie selbst nicht einmal, was in der Zukunft noch auf sie zukommen würde.

„Gut, und nun möchte ich wissen, was für Spielereien diese Uhr noch hat." Versuchte Usagi die Stimmung ihrer Freundin etwas zu heben. Was sie daraufhin auch schaffte. Schnell fanden sie heraus, dass jene dieselben Fähigkeiten wie Harukas Uhr hatte. Doch als sie auf den Modus kamen, welcher Haruka nun zur Verwandlung besaß veränderte sich das Zeichen auf der Uhr, indem es zu einem silbernen Halbmond wurde, welcher an der Seite kleine Flügelchen hatte und in der Mitte ein Herz besaß. Daraufhin berührte sie das Zeichen, wie Haruka es ihr erklärte und verwandelte sich… in Eternal Sailor Moon.

„Scheinbar… kann ich mich also nun auch so verwandeln…", stellte sie fest.

„Ja…"

„Bist du sicher, dass du allein weiter suchen willst?"

„Ja."

„Melde dich."

„Werde ich"

„Haruka… ich warne dich."

„Keine Angst, ich möchte nicht wieder so geweckt werden."

„Das meinte ich nun nicht."

„Ich weiß."

„Hoffentlich. Überleg es dir noch einmal."

„Ich… ist gut."

„Auf wieder sehen."

„Ja… bis zum nächsten Mal."

Ende / Kapitel 9 –Neuer Kommunikator – Fortsetzung folgt

Ähm... ja,

ich hatte einen Hänger… und zwar einen gewaltigen. Wer die Ursprungsform noch kennt oder einmal gelesen hat, weiß vielleicht, dass Usagi dort nicht bei Haruka aufgetaucht ist. Nun und da lag nun auch mein Problem. ^-^ In Usagi und deren Auftauchen… Ich hoffe jedenfalls euch hat dieses, wenn auch kurze Kapitel gefallen. Und… ja und ihr habt nun noch mehr Fragen, die diese Fanfiktion betreffen.

Auflösung?

Hm… ab dem nächsten Kapitel bis hin zum Ende dieser Fiktion. ^-^° Verraten wird nichts, doch ich bin gespannt, was ihr euch überlegt.

By Chiru


	10. Verlasse mich nicht!

Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

**Kapitel**** 10 – Verlasse mich nicht!**

Haruka wusste nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. Seit Usagis plötzlichem Auftauchen war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihr Verhalten nicht doch einfach nur egoistisch war, insbesondere gegenüber Michiru. Es waren nun bereits drei weitere Tage verstrichen und ihr Versprechen gegenüber ihrer Prinzessin, den als solches sah sie es, war noch immer nicht erfüllt.

Die androgyne Kriegerin fand einfach nicht den richtigen Mut um der Person, die sie über alles liebte anzurufen oder ihr wenigstens einen Brief zu schreiben. Nun gut, dies stimmte nicht ganz. Unzählige Versuche führten dazu, dass sie nun einen vorerst stark überfüllten Papierkorb in ihrem Hotelzimmer vorweisen konnte.

Am Ende gab sie es fürs Erste auf und ging in den Park, um ihre Gedanken zu Ordnen. Vielleicht fiel ihr dort ein, wie sie es ihrem Engel irgendwie erklären konnte. So führte sie ihr Weg zu dem Brunnen, an welchem sie sich sonst immer etwas entspannen konnte. Heute gelang es ihr jedoch nicht, stattdessen wurde sie immer unruhiger. Wodurch sie einfach so durch die Stadt lief. Begleitet von ihren Zweifeln, die sie mittlerweile immer mehr quälten.

Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Seit einem Monat bin ich hier und? Ich habe nichts weiter gefunden als irgendwelche Legenden… Verflucht! Wenn ich wenigstens einen Hinweis hätte, damit ich es dir erklären könnte.

Michiru… mein Engel… was soll ich den tun? Wieso kann ich mich nicht an dieses andere ich erinnern? Ich will dich nicht verletzen… oder gar in Gefahr bringen.

Verzeih mir, dass ich dich so allein lasse. Usagi sagte, dass es dir nicht gut geht und auch ich spüre eine innere Unruhe. Ist es meine eigene Angst? Oder sind es deine Gefühle? Ich bin mir nicht sicher…  
Warum kann das Leben nicht einmal friedlich sein? Wir waren doch so glücklich… ist ein normales Leben zu viel verlangt? Vielleicht… wir sind ja Senshis und keine normalen Menschen oder?

Einige Stunden später kehrte die Sandblonde zurück in ihr Hotel, wo der Papierkorb bereits entleert und alles gereinigt war. Seufzend lies sie sich aufs Bett zurückfallen und dachte darüber nach, was sie nun tun sollte.

Vielleicht hatte Usagi ja doch Recht, vielleicht half es ihr mit Michiru zu reden. Auch wenn es schwer werden würde. Wenn da nur nicht diese Angst wäre, die Angst auf die Bitten ihres Engels zu hören, die sehr wahrscheinlich kommen würden, und sofort zurückzugehen. Wobei sie doch noch nichts erfahren hatte. Nicht einmal genau wusste wer sie war, wer Yasmina Moreau wirklich war. Sie trug diesen Namen, mehr konnte sie jedoch nicht sagen.

Unsicher sah sie zu Telefon, als ob jenes ihr eine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen geben könnte. Nur zögerlich griff sie nach dem Telefonhörer und überlegte sich die Nummer, die sie wählen wollte. Erst fing sie an die von Usagi einzutippen… doch kaum hatte es zwei Mal geklingelt legte sie auch schon wieder auf, bevor jemand rangehen konnte.

„Ich bin ein verfluchter Feigling!" schrie sie die Wut über sich selbst hinaus. Was hätte sie den Usagi sagen sollen? Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin zu feige Michiru anzurufen?

„Mist…"

Erneut besah sie sich den Ziffernblock und versuchte diesen irgendwie zu hypnotisieren, damit sie endlich wusste, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte Angst Michirus Bitten zu hören… Schiss festzustellen wie sehr diese wirklich litt. Wieso konnte sie es nicht einfach annehmen? Wusste sie doch schon bereits durch deren Träume, von der Panik sie zu verlieren.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken wählte sie daraufhin, die ihr nur zu bekannte Nummer. Woraufhin sie sich jedoch dazu zwingen musste nicht wie bei Usagi zuvor einfach aufzulegen.

Es klingelte…, sie konnte es hören. Wahrscheinlich war es wieder einmal nur ein Kontrollanruf von Setsuna, die wissen wollte ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Oder irgendjemand der Anderen wollte mit ihr sprechen. Sie war allein zu Hause, das wussten sie alle. Schließlich mussten die anderen Arbeiten oder auf die Uni.

Sie hatte keine Lust rein zu gehen. Warum sollte sie sich den Fragen stellen, die doch immer die gleich waren? Viel lieber sah sie den Kindern des Wassers und des Windes, von den Klippen aus zu. Hier fühlte sie sich ihrer Partnerin nahe und wünschte sich wie jeden Tag, dass diese zurückkäme oder wenigstens ein Zeichen von sich gab. Eine Träne stahl sich aus ihren Augen und rollte über das sonst so schöne Gesicht, welches seit einem Monat kaum ein Lächeln zierte. Nur gequält versuchte sie immer wieder zu zeigen, dass alles gut war. Auch wenn ihr keiner glaubte, zu offensichtlich waren die Zeichen dafür, dass es der Meereskriegerin alles andere als gut ging.

Immer wieder fragte sie sich, warum Haruka gegangen war. Ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Die Selbstvorwürfe nahmen einfach kein Ende. An dem einen Tag dachte sie, es lag an ihrer Art… dann wieder an ihrem Aussehen oder an den Dingen die sie nicht unternahmen. Dennoch fand sie keinen wirklich Grund für deren Verschwinden. Nur eines war sie sich sicher, dass diese Träume vielleicht keine waren sondern Visionen… Dabei hatte die Blonde es ihr doch versprochen gehabt, dies niemals zu tun.

Das Klingeln des Telefons verging. Scheinbar war der Anrufbeantworter angesprungen oder der Anrufer hatte aufgelegt. Trotzdem ging die junge Frau nicht rein um nachzusehen.

Erneut hatte sie aufgelegt, noch bevor der Anrufbeantworter anspringen konnte. Warum tat sie dies? Wieso sprach sie nicht wenigstens auf diese Maschine? Dort würden ihr keine Fragen gestellt werden, die sie nicht beantworten könnte.

Nein, dies wollte sie nicht. Es kam ihr fast noch feiger vor, als wie sie sich sowieso schon fühlte. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was sie hätte sagen wollen. Vielleicht hätte sie auch so wieder aufgelegt.

„Michiru… was soll ich den nur tun?" Fragte sie sich, doch erhielt sie keine Antwort darauf.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal anrufen?" Ertönte hinter ihr plötzlich eine Stimme, die der ihren wohl nicht sehr fremd war, es war diese Kriegerin.

„Sagtest du nicht, du würdest dich nicht im mein Handeln einmischen?"

„Tu ich, dies den?", folgte die Gegenfrage von der Kriegerin, wobei diese selbst kurz darauf den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, denn dann wäre das Telefon bereits wieder an deinem Ohr."

Haruka wusste nicht was sie nun von dieser Aktion ihres scheinbar anderen Ichs halten sollte. Irgendwie war es seltsam mit sich selbst zu sprechen und doch gleichzeitig nicht.

„Rufe sie noch einmal an, vielleicht aufs Handy?"

Unsicher sah Haruka die Kriegerin an, welche sie irgendwo selbst war. Wahrscheinlich hatte diese, Recht und sie sollte es auf dem Handy erneut versuchen. Doch… es war so schwer. Was sollte sie ihr sagen.

„Denke nicht soviel nach, gebe die Nummer ein und warte ab."

Harukas Lied… die Töne des Klaviers erklangen, während sich gleichzeitig das Display des Handys erhellte. Traurig zog sie die Beine näher an ihren Körper und barg ihren Kopf auf ihren Armen. Erneut liefen ihr, Tränen übers Gesicht.

Warum meldete sie sich nicht? Nur ein Anruf… es würde ihr doch schon reichen. Sie wollte doch nur ihre Stimme hören und wissen, dass es ihr gut ging. Warum war sie nur verschwunden?

Sie ließ es einige Zeit klingeln. Selbst nicht genau wissend, was sie sich nun mehr erhoffte. Einerseits hoffte sie, ihren Engel zu erreichen und gleichzeitig hatte sie solch eine Angst davor, dass sie sich zwingen musste nicht sofort aufzulegen.

„Hör doch auf…" flüsterte sie leise, als die Melodie von Vorn begann. Der Anrufer legte einfach nicht auf. Betrübt sah sie auf das Handy, als ob sie es so zum Aufhören bringen könnte. Würde sie Harukas Nummer haben, irgendeine könnte sie diese Anrufen. Hätte die Möglichkeit zu erfahren ob es jener gut ging. Doch hatte diese ihr Handy ebenfalls da gelassen.

„Michiru… bitte geh ran." Flüsterte Haruka vor sich hin, während das Telefon immer weiter klingelte. Sie war fast davor erneut aufzulegen, doch konnte sie dies nicht. Scheinbar hatte es sich die Kriegerin in den Kopf gesetzt nicht verschwinden zu wollen. Stattdessen saß diese an dem kleinen Tisch und sah ihr zu. Dies allein reichte ihr aber scheinbar nicht, da sie die Blonde zeitgleich fast zur Weißglut trieb, als sie diesen mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck und das dazugehörige Kopfschütteln sah.  
Wie gern würde sie dieser dafür den Hals umdrehen. Konnte man dies eigentlich mit einer Lichtgestalt? Oder müsste sie sich dafür selbst umbringen? Schließlich war sie doch Yasmina oder war sie nur Haruka? In Gedanken verfluchte sie Erstere jedenfalls und warf ihr finstere Blicke zu. Die von dieser nur ruhig entgegen genommen wurden, wobei ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich ab und zu in ein schelmisches Lächeln änderte.

Es klingelte immer weiter und weiter... zwei Mal hatte das Lied bereits von Vorn begonnen. Einerseits wollte die junge Frau nur noch, dass es aufhörte. Konnte sich jedoch nicht dafür entscheiden den Anruf abzulehnen oder anzunehmen. Sie hatte Angst es könnte sich herausstellen, dass es nicht Haruka war die sie anrief. Zu oft war dies in der letzten Zeit der Fall gewesen. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie auf das Display sah, auf dem sie den Anruf sehen konnte.

Ohne es selbst wahrzunehmen nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und ging auf Annehmen.

„Michiru? Bist du das?" ertönte eine unsichere Stimme.

Fast hätte sie das Telefon fallen gelassen. Das konnte nicht war sein? Nein, unmöglich… sie bildete es sicher nur ein. Unzählige Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

„Haruka…." Antwortete sie atemlos, während ihr erst jetzt auffiel, dass sie eben diesen die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Nicht lange… aber dennoch lange genug, dass es auffiel.

„Bitte wenn du es bist… leg nicht auf." Hörte sie die zögerliche Bitte aus der Leitung. Die Blonde wusste nicht einmal, was ihre ersten Worte waren. Von einem auf den anderen Moment war ihr Kopf leer und sie wusste nichts mehr. Hilflos sah sie zu der Stelle an welchen der Astralkörper Yasminas sich befand. Doch lächelte jene sie nur sanft an und nickte, bevor sie verschwand. Scheinbar wollte sie ihr doch die Privatsphäre lassen, sich mit ihrer so sehr geliebten wie vermissten Partnerin zu unterhalten. Was sollte sie ihr aber nur sagen?

„Haruka? Bitte… bist du das?" ertönte zum zweiten Mal, die unsichere Frage. Die Erste hatte sie in ihrem Schock komplett überhört. Es war fast schon ein Wunder, dass sie nicht aufgelegt hatte, wenn man es sich genau überlegte.

„Ja…" Gab sie zögerlich die Antwort. Die sonst so starke Kriegerin hatte Angst, Angst vor dem, was nun folgen würde. Woher sollte sie wissen, wie Michiru auf ihren Anruf reagierte? Natürlich hatte Usagi ihr gesagt, dass es jener nicht gut ging, aber sonst wusste sie nichts weiter.

„Wie geht es dir? Wo…" kurz bevor sie die zweite Frage stellen konnte, stoppte die Türkishaarige kopfschüttelnd. Nein… sie würde nicht fragen wo jene sei, darum hatte sie doch schon in dem Brief gebeten. Sie würde nicht freiwillig riskieren diesen Anruf vorzeitig zu beenden. „Geht es dir gut?" stellte sie die erste Frage erneut, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Ich… mir … ich bin gesund, wenn du das meinst." Ertönte eine, ihrer an Unsicherheit in nichts nachstehenden, Stimme. „Ich… ich vermisse dich."

Haruka vermisste sie? Hatte sie diese drei Worte richtig verstanden? Sie waren so leise gewesen oder war es nur Einbildung? Wunschdenken? Warum kehrte sie nicht zurück, wo sie sie doch vermisste?

„Haruka, ich… warum bist du gegangen?"

„Ich… ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen… ich will dich nicht verletzen… bitte glaube mir."

„A… aber ich will doch nur bei dir sein… Bitte Haruka…" flehte sie ihre Partnerin an.

„Ich kann noch nicht zurück."

„K…kann ich den nicht wenigstens zu dir kommen? Bitte… lass mich nicht allein. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Mi...chiru ich komme wieder, dass verspreche ich dir. Aber… ich weiß… ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

Niemals wäre Haruka auf die Idee gekommen, dass Michiru sie nicht direkt zum Zurückkehren beten würde. Stattdessen wollte diese ihr sogar folgen. Hätte sie gewusst was auf sie zukommen würde... was sie genau suchte, könnte sie ja sagen. Doch so? Woher sollte sie den wissen wie gefährlich es in Zukunft werden könnte. Im Moment besaß sie nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt. Bis auf diese seltsamen Träume, seit dem sie in Frankreich war, besaß sie nichts.

„Haruka… bitte… ich tu alles was du willst und bleibe auch versteckt, wenn du das willst. Lass mich nur zu dir kommen."

„Michiru… ich"

„Bitte…"

„Es geht nicht." Kam widerstrebend die Antwort von Haruka. Sie konnte ihren Engel doch nicht in Gefahr bringen, wer wusste schon was noch geschehen würde.

„Du sagtest doch, dass du mich nie alleinlassen würdest, warum tust das dann?"

Gequält verzog Haruka ihr Gesicht, was Michiru jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war es sie in diesem Moment von Glück, da diese sonst erkannt hätte, dass sie so die Blonde überreden könnte.

„Ich komme zurück, dass verspreche ich dir… ich weiß nur noch nicht wann. Glaube mir… ich lasse dich nicht allein."

„Warum bist du dann verschwunden? Ohne ein Wort! Nur dieser eine Brief? Haruka! Ich vermisse dich! Komm wieder zurück zu mir…"

„Das werde ich auch… gebe mir noch etwas Zeit, ich möchte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Wenn ich, dass was ich suche gefunden habe komme ich zurück." Versuchte sie Michiru davon abzubringen, dass sie sofort zurück sollte. Noch war es ihr unmöglich. Sie selbst hatte zu viel Angst jemanden den sie mochte weh zu tun, auch wenn sie dies momentan wohl sehr sicher gegenüber Michiru tat. Haruka konnte es aus deren Stimme hören, wie es diese quälte, dass sie immer versuchte auszuweichen. Der Blonden zerriss es das Herz, da sie eindeutig hörte wie diese es vermied zu weinen, dabei war deren Stimme von noch ungeweinten Tränen gedrückt.

„Kann ich dir den nicht helfen bei der Suche? Damit du schneller zurückkommst… bitte Haruka."

„Leider nein… Michiru, vertrau mir bitte. Ich werde zurückkommen, das ist ein Versprechen."

„Aber… Kannst du …"

„Nein kein aber, Michiru."

„Warum meldest du dich nie? Haruka… ich will doch nur wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Du hast weder den Kommunikator noch dein Handy dabei. Bitte… kannst du mir nicht wenigstens eine Nummer geben. Damit ich dich anrufen kann?"

„Michiru…," antwortete die Blonde zögernd, „es geht nicht. Ich … vertrau mir bitte."

„Warum geht es nicht? Haruka, sag mir was los ist… ich hab Angst! … Angst um dich…"

„Ich werde mich bei dir melden."

„Und wie? Was ist wenn dir was passiert? Bitte Haruka…"

„Es geht nicht. Michiru, bitte vertrau mir, ich werde dich anrufen, sofern ich es kann. Glaube mir, ich komme auch wieder zurück zu dir. Ich liebe dich doch..."

Tränen liefen Michiru über die Wangen. Warum konnte Haruka ihr nicht wenigstens eine Nummer oder eine Adresse geben? Sie hatte Angst, soviel Angst davor ihre geliebte Partnerin zu verlieren. Was würde passieren, wenn diese einen Unfall hätte oder sonst etwas? Niemand würde wissen, dass jemand auf diese wartete und sich sorgte.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch. Deswegen habe ich doch so viel Angst… Haruka."

„Ich werde dich anrufen… glaube mir."

„Wann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… es tut mir Leid."

„Bitte… Haruka."

„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel … Chiru. Ich muss jetzt auflegen… glaube mir, ich werde dich anrufen oder dir auch einen Brief schrieben. Ich liebe dich."

„Bitte… nicht." Kam die leise Antwort, gefolgt von einem Freizeichen.

Noch lange klangen die letzten Worte in Harukas Ohr nach, sie hatte einfach aufgelegt. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, als sie das Telefonat noch einmal im Kopf durch ging. Michiru… sie liebte sie so sehr und doch hatte sie diese verletzt. Ob diese ihr es je verzeihen könnte? Haruka wusste es nicht genau zu sagen.

Erschlagen von ihren Gefühlen schloss sie die Augen um besser nachzudenken. Dabei merkte sie nicht wie sie langsam in den Schlaf abdriftete.

Ende / Kapitel 10 –Verlasse mich nicht! – Fortsetzung folgt

Sumimasen!!!

Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte voll den Hänger, da das Telefonat eigentlich nicht in der Vorgeschichte dabei war. Doch irgendwie musste es nun doch rein. Jedenfalls sagte mir dies die Story so… nur mein Kopf war dafür nicht bereit, denn dieser wusste nicht wie ich diesen Anruf beginnen sollte. Schreibe ich diesen von Michiru aus oder von Haruka? Beide habe ihr Päckchen zu tragen im Moment. So wurde es ein Zwischenspiel.

Im nächsten Kapitel wird es weitergehen mit Harukas Suche… und da glaube ich dürfte ich schneller fertig werden.

Nun ja… jedenfalls sofern ich hier jetzt nicht grade mit Bomben beschossen werde… faule Eier und Tomaten wären auch nicht so gut…

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!!

Chiru


	11. Zurück oder doch weiter?

Wer ist Haruka wirklich?

_**Kapitel**__** 11 – Zurück oder doch weiter?**_

Schnell wie der Wind lief sie durch den Wald. Es war als würde sich ein Weg vor ihr bilden und irgendwie glaubte sie diesen selbst mit verbundenen Augen laufen zu können.

Irgendetwas zog sie immer weiter in diesem Wald hinein, doch der Weg hörte nicht auf. Doch dann wichen die hohen Bäume und Pflanzen etwas und gab eine kleine Lichtung frei. Verwundert sah sich die Windkriegerin um und bemerkte drei verschiedene Wege die von dieser fortführten. Links und rechts von ihr befanden sich aus Stein behauene Bänke, die jedoch mittlerweile von Moos und Ranken überwachsen waren und erst auf dem zweiten Blick als solche zu erkennen. Der dritte Raum zwischen den anderen zwei Wegen war jedoch frei. Langsam ging sie darauf zu und wunderte sich, warum dort nun keine Bank war.

Dann spürte sie es, eine leichte Energie schien von diesem Punkt auszustrahlen, was Haruka jedoch nur noch neugieriger machte. Erst als sie nur noch fünf Schritte von diesem Punkt entfernt war erkannte sie, dass auch dies nicht wirklich leer war. Es war wie eine Steinplatte, doch was hatte eine solche im Wald zu suchen? Langsam ging sie näher und besah sich die von sämtlichen Pflanzen umrankte Steinwand an. Die Seiten links und rechts schienen wie Säulen und wurden von wilden Rosen fast vollständig verborgen. Ganz schwach war ein Relief zu erkennen, innerhalb dieser Wand oder… nein es war gar keine Wand, eher eine Art Tor. Doch passte dies nur noch weniger in diesen Wald hinein. Nirgends waren Trümmer zu erkennen, die dieses Tor in irgendeiner Form erklären könnten.

Sich ein Herz greifend trat Haruka näher und wollte die Rankenpflanzen wegstreifen um sich das seltsame Bauwerk näher anzusehen. Bevor sie jedoch zwei Schritte weiter gehen konnte landete vor ihr ein Pfeil im Boden und fünf Gestallten sprangen vor den scheinbaren Durchgang.

„Verschwinde von hier! Du hast hier nichts verloren."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass jemand an das Tor kommt!"

Da die blonde Windkriegerin jedoch nicht weichen wollte und keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, griffen die unbekannten Kriegerinnen sie auch schon an. Nur knapp konnte diese ausweichen, stürzte dabei jedoch und stieß sich ihren Kopf an einem Baumstumpf und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

_Genau in diesem Moment wachte diese im Hotel auf und brauchte einen Moment der Orientierung um zu erkennen, dass der Angriff nur im Traum vorhanden war. Dennoch war irgendetwas anders. Die Mutlosigkeit welche sie seit einiger Zeit bereits hatte und die Traurigkeit nach dem Anruf bei Michiru war wie weggeblassen. Sie hatte ein Ziel und obwohl sie es nicht beschreiben konnte wusste sie nun, wo sie zu suchen hatte. _

_Schnell war ein Rucksack gepackt, viel besaß sie ja nicht. Sämtliche Bücher hatte sie bereits am Vortag zurück gegeben. Nur ein Buch hatte sie sich gekauft, eines über die Legende von zwei Welten und deren Königsfamilien. Sie hatte einfach das Bedürfnis gehabt, dies zu besitzen und vielleicht half es ihr ja wirklich weiter. Nicht zuletzt da auch dort eine Art Karte der alten Gegend abgebildet war obwohl diese nur entfernt mit der Wirklichkeit zu verbinden war. Auch dieses Buch fand den Weg in den Rucksack sowie ihre Notizen und ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln die sie sich zugelegt hatte, mehr besaß sie nicht._

_Gedankenverloren sah die blonde Frau daraufhin aus dem Fenster auf die Straße hinaus und spielte etwas mit dem Amulett. Unbemerkt von ihr leuchtete dieses kurz auf und neben ihr erschien Yasmina oder wie die andere Kriegerin wirklich hieß._

„_Du hast dich entschieden?"_

„_Wofür?"_

„_Ob du den Weg weiter gehen willst oder zurück?"_

„_Ich kann nicht zurück, solange ich nicht die Wahrheit kenne."_

„_Gut, ich bin bei dir."_

„_Ich weiß…"_

„_Ein Teil von dir…"_

„_Ja…"_

_Langsam wand sich Haruka vom Fenster ab und sah zu der Lichtgestalt ihrer selbst, wenn man dies so sehen konnte. Ruhig nickten sich die Beiden zu bevor die Kriegerin verschwand. Daraufhin griff die Blonde nach dem Rucksack und ging aus dem gemieteten Zimmer um sich bei der Rezeption abzumelden und eben die Suite zu kündigen._

_Noch wusste sie zwar nicht was geschehen würde. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ihr bisheriges Leben für immer verändern würde und sie ahnte nicht so schnell an diesen Ort zurück zu kehren. Ob sie dies jedoch gut oder schlecht heißen sollte wusste sie nicht zu sagen._

_Gegen Mittag erreichte Haruka daraufhin ihr Ziel. Ausgehend vom früheren Königspalast, jedenfalls laut der angefertigten Karte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Waldes. Sie wusste, dass dort sich ihre Zukunft entscheiden würde und egal was geschah, sie würde für eine Friedliche mit Michiru kämpfen. Niemals wollte sie diese in Gefahr bringen eher würde sie dieser nur noch aus der Ferne beobachten und schützen wollen, sollte es notwendig sein. Was sie jedoch nicht hoffte._

_Einige Zeit lief Haruka bereits, durch den Wald. Es wunderte sie, dass der Weg so gepflegt aussah, als ob öfter hier Menschen spazieren gehen würden. Doch konnte sie es nicht ganz glauben. Bis sie zu einem Rastplatz kam. Von denen sie sich 2 Wege aussuchen konnte, wollte sie nicht zurück kehren. Der Platz ähnelte diesem aus ihrem Traum, und dennoch war er anders. Neugierig sah sie sich um, und entdeckte auch hier wieder eine steinerne Bank. Sie war jedoch anders als die ihr bekannte, nicht so stark mit Moos bedeckt, obwohl man das Alter trotzdessen noch erkennen durfte._

_Seufzend ließ sie sich auf diese Bank nieder um zu überlegen, welchen Weg sie nehmen sollte. Von hier aus schienen Beide irgendwie tiefer in den Wald zu führen. Sie sah nicht einmal einen Unterschied zwischen den Wegen. Dennoch bezweifelte sie, dass jeder sie an ihr Ziel führen würde. Nein, wahrscheinlicher wäre es eher, wenn keiner sie zu diesem vermeintlichen Tor führen würde._

_Da sie vorerst aber keine Entscheidung treffen wollte, stärkte sie sich etwas mit ihrem Proviant und nahm den Anhänger in die Hand._

„_Kannst du mich nicht führen?" fragte sie sich leicht seufzend, doch geschah daraufhin nichts._

„_Wohl nicht…. Na, dann lassen wir doch einmal das Glück entscheiden."_

_Entschlossen ihren Weg fortzusetzen kramte sie eine Münze aus ihrer Tasche und warf sie so in die Luft, dass diese sich ständig um sich selbst drehte. Wenn sie sich selbst schon nicht entscheiden konnte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und würde so den richtigen Weg einschlagen._

_Doch welcher Weg würde es werden? Welcher würde ihr Weg in die Zukunft sein?_


End file.
